


The Bucket List

by Dreamshaper, maschinenmensch



Series: Coming Here Often: A Holtzbro Smutventure [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Including But Not Limited To - Freeform, The Holtzbros, Toys, because it's Erin, brought to you by, fulfilling fantasies, sex in public, this will include a whole bunch of kinky stuff, with a list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamshaper/pseuds/Dreamshaper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maschinenmensch/pseuds/maschinenmensch
Summary: After their streak of bad luck in Blue in the Face, Erin and Holtzmann decide they have a lot of catching up to do. For once, Erin's list making skills are very handy.





	1. Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> So with Cab Ride, maschinenmensch and I posted non-smut. Now, we're back to the smut full force x) and this time, we'll let those poor dorks get there, too!

Erin Gilbert had always been big on organizing and on having things neatly labelled, and dating a chaotic whirlwind like Jillian Holtzmann hadn’t changed that.

It was easy to tell which half of the lab was hers, and which was used by Holtzmann; more often than not, she’d find random bits of metal in her workspace, soldering irons on her desk and, one memorable time, a blowtorch in one of her desk’s drawers (“Oh excellent hot stuff, I was looking for that”, “but how did it _get_ there?”).

If it had been anyone else, at any other time in her life, it would have driven Erin crazy to watch someone work in such chaos; it was Holtzmann though, and instead of letting the engineer’s liking for all things unorganized drive her insane, Erin even somewhat enjoyed it, seeing it as a pleasant contrast to her own need of having things neat and organized.

She enjoyed it, but she couldn’t adapt it, and so, one fateful evening shortly after Holtz had had the cast removed from her leg, she sat down at her desk and started writing a list, just to keep busy, she told herself, until Holtz had finished her work and was ready to go home.

Every now and then, she glanced up from her list, and looked at Holtzmann, who had a leading role in all items on said list; she smiled to herself without even fully noticing as she watched the blonde work, hips swaying in rhythm to the music blasting from her radio, then bent over her notepad again, adding another item to the growing collection.

“Whatcha writing, babe?” Holtzmann asked right into her ear half a minute later, and she jumped and squealed and tried to hide it from sight, but it was too late, one look at the engineer’s face telling her that she had read enough to know what Erin had been writing down.

“Oooh”, she let out, while Erin blushed – and how ridiculous was that, she thought to herself, “is that what I think it is? Doctor Gilbert, I am intrigued and turned on. Let me take a closer look!

Erin felt her blush deepen, but told herself not to be ridiculous – after all, this was Holtzmann, her girlfriend, the woman who made her come so hard she screamed on a regular basis, so certainly, this was nothing to be embarrassed about.

“Don’t laugh”, she still warned as she pushed the notebook closer to the engineer; Holtzmann gave her an incredulous look – _As if I ever would –_ then read through the list, raising an eyebrow in appreciation once she was done.

“Why, Erin, light of my life”, she then said, “this is really hot. And we should make this our new project. Go through every single item on that list.”

“You’ll have to add yours”, Erin gave back, blushing again, but excited, as well; Holtzmann looked sceptical, but the physicist quickly spoke on, not giving her a chance to protest. “Come on, it’ll only be fair. So we don’t just do stuff I want.”

“As if I don’t want the stuff on that list, too”, Holtzmann pointed out, “you sure you want to put the craziness which is in my brain on a daily basis on paper?”

“Perhaps I might know how to convince you”, Erin replied, glancing at the list Holtzmann was still holding an on the very first item she had written down onto it. “Sit down in that chair.”

She pointed at said chair, and Holtzmann complied at once, hoping that this was going where she thought it might; Erin smiled at her, then moved to the stereo, briefly going through the CDs there until she found the one she had been looking for.

She put it in, chose the right track and pushed Play, and already when the song started, Holtzmann swallowed heavily; and when Erin walked over to where she was sitting, practically in the middle of the lab, with a deliberate sway of her hips, her throat only tightened further.

Holtzmann had seen Erin dance before, sober and a bit tipsy, high on adrenaline after a bust; she found it cute when Erin got really into it and loose, but up until to this moment, she would described her dancing as “adorkable”, not with any malicious intent, but simply because that was the best word to describe it.

The way Erin was dancing now, the way she was dancing _for her_ , was as far from adorkable as it could be.

She was moving her hips in a way Holtzmann had never seen from her, never breaking eye contact with her as she ran both hands through her hair, then tossed it back, Holtzmann’s mouth going dry; and it only get better, as Erin at first ran her hands up her sides, just enough to lift her shirt the tiniest bit and reveal a sliver of skin – before she grasped said shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it aside with a flourish.

Almost automatically, Holtzmann reached out to touch her, only to have the physicist gently swat her hands aside, with a firm shake of her head, a slight smile curling her lips as she leaned closer to whisper in the engineer’s ear. “Look, don’t touch.”

“Ah shit”, Holtzmann groaned, involuntarily twitching in the chair when Erin straightened up again and, with tantalizing slowness, slid her pants down; and somehow, she managed to step out of them without breaking rhythm, flinging them aside with a quick move of one foot, Holtzmann’s eyes glued to her legs now, her breath quickening as the redhead moved to stand over her, hands twitching with the need to touch her.

“No touching”, Erin reminded her again, so close to her that she could feel her breath on her lips; the sensation made her somewhat lightheaded, and it took almost all of her willpower to not grab the older woman and pull her down for a heated kiss.

Somehow, she managed to keep her hands to herself, but that was getting decidedly harder as Erin kept it up, her body moving to the rhythm in a way Holtzmann never would have thought she’d see from her; part of her realized that she was getting so turned on that her boxers certainly would be ruined by the time this was over, but she couldn’t have cared less – especially not when Erin reached behind her back and unclasped her bra with one hand, then let it fall into Holtzmann’s lap, the engineer groaning and clinging to the chair now to keep herself from touching.

She worried Erin might stop if she broke that one rule, and there was no way in Hell she wanted Erin to stop.

So, she held on the chair, and tried to control her breathing as Erin lowered herself until she was _this close_ to sitting in her lap – before she straightened up again, and Holtzmann let out a whine before she could stop herself.

And then, Erin made it even worse by placing a heeled foot on the chair between her legs and rolled her tights down agonizingly slow, the engineer feeling as if she might faint on the spot, eyes glued to the leg which was so close, but she knew she wasn’t allowed to touch.

It was the hottest thing Holtzmann had ever seen her girlfriend do, and it only got better when Erin, after having kicked off her shoes and having removed the tights, turned her back on her and slid down her underwear, the last piece of clothing she still had on; with another, deliberate roll of her hips, the physicist turned back around to face her girlfriend, feeling flushed and excited by Holtzmann’s reaction to this, only to pause when she noticed how the engineer’s breath hitched and she grit her teeth and clung to the chair, hips twitching visibly.

Erin had seen that certain facial expression before, quite often, and she knew immediately what it meant.

“Oh my God”, she said, feeling her cheeks heat up – she had been hoping that Holtzmann would be turned on by this, but she hadn’t expected it to work so well, “did you… oh God, you totally did! I didn’t even touch you!”

“Hngh”, Holtzmann let out in reply, trying to catch her breath, Erin staring at her with a mixture of disbelief and pride, “can you blame me? That was so hot. Can you do it again? But can you take my pants off first?”

“Right now?” Erin wanted to know, raising an eyebrow; Holtzmann shrugged, then nodded, and added a bright smile just in case.

“Yes?” she then said hopefully, making the physicist smile, pride pushing disbelief aside now; she nodded, Holtzmann’s eyes lighting up, and began to collect her clothes, all too aware of the engineer’s eyes on her as she did so.

“But first, I have to get a drink”, Erin then told her, “doing this made me thirsty.”

“Get me one too please?” Holtzmann said with another bright smile, “my mouth’s all dry. You made it go all dry.”

Erin giggled, and nodded, quickly dressing again before she went to get the drinks; and as she walked downstairs, she mentally crossed the first item of her list, hoping that the others would work out just as well as this one had.

_1\. Give Holtz a lapdance / maybe striptease?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, Dreamshaper is writing the odd-numbered chapters and I'm (maschinenmensch) writing the even-numbered ones. Just so you know who to blame specifically as you read this.


	2. Clamping Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning - don't read this in public. It might be uncomfortable. And definitely don't read it on the train like a certain co-author of mine did *ahem*

Holtzmann grinned as she saw Erin furrow her brow on the couch, engrossed in an academic journal that she had been reviewing for the last hour.

After the lapdancing incident at the firehouse several days ago, both Holtz and Erin had agreed to document all of their fantasies and needs (of the sexual nature). The deal was they would alternate crossing off one of their items on said list, at the time and place of the listmaker’s choosing.

Holtzmann was ready to cross off one of her items. Now.

As Erin studiously continued to review the journal, Holtz nonchalantly walked behind the couch and dropped an object right on top of the physicist’s reading material.

“Holtz? What - what is this?”

The blonde grinned devilishly. “You really don’t know what that is babe?”

“Noooooo.”

Holtzmann brought her lips close to Erin’s ear, and whispered huskily.

“It’s a nipple clamp.”

“A - a what?”

Holtz almost laughed at both the confused look on her girlfriend’s face and the fact she was turning redder by the second.

“A nipple clamp Gilbert. You open it up like this,” Holtzmann demonstrated opening up the small metal contraption, “you put it on your nipple and then close it.” Erin’s eyes got large when she closed the clamp and saw how much torque it had snapping shut. “There are little chains at the end of the clamps - if you pull on them it’s verrrrrry stimulating.” 

Erin swallowed audibly. “Uh, Holtzmann, I’m not sure I’d be too into this.”

Holtz laughed. “Erin, babe, I’m not asking you to use them, not unless you’re willing. You’re going to put them on me.” Holtzmann moved her lips back to Erin’s ear. “While you’re fucking me.”

Erin turned to look at her girlfriend. Holtzmann noticed her eyes had gotten very wide as she was biting her lip. The engineer sauntered over to the front of the couch, took the journal out of Erin’s hands and placed it on the coffee table (while pocketing the nipple clamp), and proceeded to straddle Erin’s lap.

“Have you done this before?” Erin murmured against Holtz’s lips as the blonde pressed her forehead against hers, fingers running through auburn hair.

“Once. The woman I was uh, seeing tried them on me. I saw stars babe. I’ve thought about getting a pair of my own, and now that we’re doing this little experiment I went ahead and finally bought some.” 

Holtzmann leaned forward and captured Erin’s lips with her own, moaning when the physicist took her bottom lip in her teeth and bit down. Holtz couldn’t help but grind her hips in Erin’s lap, and within minutes both women were groaning while feverishly kissing, their hands roaming each other’s bodies.

“Take me to your bedroom baby,” Holtzmann panted. “I want you to see how hard you’re going to make me come when you put those clamps on me.”

“Shit, Holtzy,” Erin breathed. Holtzmann climbed out of her lap and pulled her girlfriend up by the hand. As they made their way toward the bedroom, they begin to shed their clothing. By the time Erin lightly pushed Holtzmann back on the bed, the engineer was topless, Erin’s blouse unbuttoned and pants unzipped.

Knowing that Holtzmann sometimes liked it quick and rough, Erin went straight to work, climbing on top on the blonde and taking one of her nipples in her mouth, her teeth lightly scraping against it as she did so. Holtz hissed in response.

“That’s it baby. Get me ready, because once you put those clamps on me I’m not gonna last long. Ah, god.”

Erin had palmed Holtzmann’s other breast, squeezing and tugging on the nipple as she continued to suck on the other one. When Holtz started to squirm, Erin began to lick and kiss down her girlfriend’s stomach until she reached the top of her pants. 

“Wait - before you take them off me, the clamps are in my pocket.”

Erin reached into the pockets of Holtz’s trousers and pulled out the pair of metal clamps. She placed them on the engineer’s stomach, enjoying the gasp from her girlfriend as the cold metal rested on her rapidly overheating skin.

Without hesitation, Erin opened up Holtzmann’s pants and yanked both them and her boxers down in one swift movement, throwing them across the bedroom. The physicist licked her lips slowly before throwing one of Holtz’s legs over her shoulder. Erin heard her girlfriend’s breath hitch as she slowly licked upward, from her entrance to the engineer’s clit.

“Fuck. Oh god, that’s so good.”

Holtzmann wrapped both her hands in Erin’s hair as she worked her to a near frenzy with her tongue. After just a couple minutes, Holtzmann’s hips bucked as she cried out.

“Erin - shit! Baby, put the clamps on me. I’m so ready. Jesus.”

Erin climbed back up Holtzmann’s body, grabbing her girlfriend’s face and lowering her mouth into a sloppy kiss, making sure that Holtz could taste herself on her lips. The blonde whimpered when Erin drew her face back. 

“What’s the magic word Holtzy?”

Erin twirled one of the clamps around her finger, reveling in the look of pure desire on her girlfriend’s face below her.

“Please Erin. Oh Jesus, please put those clamps on me and fuck me until I come.”

Erin opened up one of the clamps and positioned it next to one of Holtzmann’s nipples. She looked up to her girlfriend for both guidance and permission.

“Is this how I’m supposed to do this?”

“Yeah,” Holtzmann panted as she covered Erin’s hand with her own and moved the clamp to where she wanted it. “Now close it and don’t take it off until I tell you to.”

Erin closed the clamp on Holtz’s nipple and flinched at her girlfriend’s reaction.

“OH GOD OH FUCK OHHHH…” Holtzmann’s back arched off the bed, her eyes closed so tight her face was contorted. Erin was thankful her former crotchety upstairs neighbor had moved out several months ago, because she was sure she would have called the cops already.

“Holtz, do you want me to -”

“NO. Just give me a minute, fuck it hurts. It hurts so good baby. Put the other one on, quick.”

Erin hesitantly put the clamp on Holtzmann’s other nipple, cringing when her girlfriend let loose another loud string of expletives. 

“Holtzy?”

Holtzmann wrapped one of her hand’s in Erin’s hair and brought her up into a scorching kiss. As she pulled away, the engineer murmured quietly.

“Now fuck me until I can’t walk tomorrow.”

Erin captured Holtzmann’s lips again as she slowly snaked her hand down her girlfriend’s body. She didn’t hesitate to enter her with two fingers, watching in awe as Holtzmann’s back arched at an angle she didn’t know was even possible.

“ERIN! Shitshitshit, please don’t stop fucking me, don’t stop baby.”

The physicist increased the pace of her thrusts, watching as Holtzmann tossed her head side-to-side, uttering nothing but broken syllables and the occasional grunt. 

Holtz’s eyes snapped open when Erin added a third finger. She had never heard the engineer sound so desperate, so overcome when she shouted.

“Ohhhhh Erin, I’m there, don’t stop don’t stop, I’m fucking coming, ARGHHH..”

Holtzmann wrapped her arms around Erin’s back, holding on for dear life as she came. The physicist was sure she would have had scratches on her back if she had not been still wearing her blouse, as the engineer was clawing at her in ecstasy. As Holtzmann slowly began to come down, Erin cracked a mischievous grin and winked at her girlfriend who had her eyes slightly opened. 

Erin pulled on the chains of one of the nipple clips with her free hand as she curled her fingers inside of Holtzmann.

“FUCK!” Holtz could only groan as she came for the second time in a manner of minutes. She was breathing so heavily Erin was momentarily worried Holtzmann was going to pass out. After a minute of making almost non-human sounds, the blonde’s body went limp, completely spent from getting off twice so quickly.

Erin pushed Holtzmann’s curls off her sweaty forehead, her girlfriend whimpering as she slowly withdrew her fingers from inside her. She lightly kissed Holtzmann on her lips, holding her as the engineer continued to mewl quietly, still trembling from the intense orgasms. 

“Holtzy, do you want me to take the clamps off?”

“In a minute baby. Shit. It’s gonna hurt like hell when they come off.”

Erin rubbed Holtzmann’s back, listening to the engineer’s breathing slowly come back to a more natural rhythm. After several minutes, Holtz’s eyes opened. She rolled on her back, grabbing one of Erin’s hands and placing it over one of the clamps.

“Just open it quickly and get it off. It’s like a bandaid. The quicker you do it, the less it’ll hurt. Eventually.”

Erin nodded and opened the clamp. Holtzmann bit her lip and moaned.

“Oh fuck that hurts, Jesusssss. Get the other one off now before you lose your nerve.”

Erin reached over and unclamped the other contraption off Holtz’s nipple. As soon as they were both off, Holtzmann turned to her side in the fetal position, holding both her breasts lightly.

“Shit, I’m not going to be able to wear a shirt for a week, Jesus fucking Christ. You’d probably like that though, wouldn’t you hot stuff?”

The physicist put the clamps on the nightstand and rolled back on the bed to place a kiss on Holtzmann’s shoulder. 

“I would, but damn Holtzy, you sure this wasn’t too painful for you?”

“Yeah it hurt, but it was a good hurt. Still I wouldn’t want to do this everyday. The girls need some time to heal.”

Holtzmann rolled back so she could look into Erin’s eyes, a devilish grin on her face.

“So, you wanna try them now Gilbert?”

“Hell fucking no Holtzmann.”

  1. _Have Erin put nipple clamps on me._




	3. Hot'n'Cold

Erin told herself that certainly, after she had put little metal contraptions on Holtzmann’s nipples, which obviously had hurt, the fantasy she wanted fulfilled next shouldn’t seem all too strange; still she felt herself blush as she approached Holtz one quiet afternoon a few days after the nipple clamp experiment, Abby and Patty having gone out a while ago, leaving them alone at the firehouse.

“Holtzmann?” she said, making the engineer look up from her work, and something about the look on her face certainly got the blonde’s attention quickly, since she pushed her goggles up into her hair and straightened up, the project in front of her forgotten.

“I have another item for our experiment I would like to try”, Erin told her, somewhat formally and a bit stiff, “but you have to promise not to… judge me? Or laugh at me?”

“I had you put metal clamps on my nipples”, Holtzmann reminded her, the physicist clearing her throat at the memory, “so unless you tell me you literally want to eat a cat, I don’t think you can say anything which will make me judge you or laugh at you.”

“Okay”, Erin replied, taking in a deep breath. _Well, here goes nothing._ She leaned closer to Holtzmann and whispered in her ear, explaining what she wanted and how she imagined it would happen; and when she pulled back to look at the blonde, she found herself faced with an excitedly nodding Holtzmann, blushing again at the sparkle she could see in the blonde’s eyes.

“Oh we definitely gotta do that”, Holtzmann said, grinning widely, “like, right now. Why don’t you get naked for me and choose where you want to do this while I get a few… supplies. Oh and maybe think of a safe word, just in case.”

Her heart hammered up to her throat, and so, the only reply Erin could give was a brief nod; Holtzmann gave her another grin, then bounded off to find the items they’d need, Erin quickly undressing, naked by the time the engineer came back and standing next to a desk she’d hurriedly emptied, one she’d figured had the right size for what they wanted to do.

“Hadron”, Erin told Holtzmann as the engineer approached, roll of duct tape in hand, “that’s my safe word.”

“Alright”, Holtzmann smirked, “Hadron it is. Ready?”

Erin nodded, excitement making her cheeks flush now, and held out her hands, palms pressed together; Holtzmann was breathing a bit faster as well when she taped her wrists together, and the rough sound of Erin’s voice when she told her to make sure it was tight only turned her on more.

“Can’t have me break free at the high point, right”, she pointed out at the look Holtzmann gave her; the engineer smirked and nodded, making sure that it was tight, but not so tight it would hurt the physicist, holding back the urge to rub her hands with glee when Erin moved to lie on the table next.

“You know I love my machines”, she mumbled as she moved to where Erin had rested her head on the cool metal, taking hold of her arms and pulling them over her head, “but nothing on this table has ever been as hot and beautiful as you.”

“Why thank you”, Erin gave back, then took in a sharp breath when she heard the characteristic sound of more tape being readied; and moments later, the engineer was using it to bind her hands to one of the table’s cross-beams, making sure to use enough that the redhead wouldn’t accidentally break free.

“Alright”, she mumbled once she deemed the job done, “tell me in case this gets uncomfortable, okay?”

She moved to stand at the other end of the table, and Erin willingly spread her legs, until her ankles were close to the table legs; and Holtzmann made quite use of that position, using more tape to tie her feet to them, reassuring herself that it was secure and Erin wouldn’t end up hurting herself before she put the tape aside, satisfied.

“I’m not gonna put that over your eyes”, she explained, “cause that’ll rip out your eyebrows when it comes off, and you’d look weird without eyebrows. I got something better.”

She reached into her back pocket and brought out a length of thick, black cloth; already unreasonably turned on, Erin lifted her head at once, a shuddery breath escaping her when Holtzmann tied the cloth over her eyes, making sure she couldn’t see a thing afterwards.

“Alright, my darling”, the engineer then mumbled, surprising her with a brief, but gentle kiss, remaining closer to her as she spoke on so Erin could feel her warm breath on her lips, “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

She chuckled – as if Erin could go anywhere, taped to the table like that – then the physicist heard her move away; and after a short while, her footsteps had faded, and all Erin could do was lie there, the metal of the table cold against her back and butt, passing the time by tugging at the tape holding her wrists and ankles in place, oddly satisfied to see that it was holding.

Then, out of nowhere, icy cold ran over her stomach, and she gasped, eyes going wide beneath the blindfold; she heard Holtzmann chuckle, and pouted as she realized that the engineer at some point before her return had taken off her boots, just so she could make a soundless return and surprise her with this.

She groaned as she felt the ice cube trail down her stomach, goosebumps breaking out all over her body; her hands clenched into fists as Holtzmann moved the ice along her hip bone to her thigh, her breath quickening when the engineer moved it dangerously close to her folds, only to change direction in the last second and run it back up her stomach to her breasts.

Taking her time, she carefully moved it around one nipple, then the other, until they had both hardened in reaction to the cold; not wanting to poor Erin to get cold and uncomfortable, Holtzmann then bent down, the physicist letting out another audible moan when she felt the engineer’s mouth close around one nipple.

Moments later, calloused fingers started rubbing the other one, and Erin responded by arching her back as far as her bonds allowed; Holtzmann had done a good job though, and she couldn’t move more than a few inches, the tape holding her in place with ease, not giving way the slightest.

“Enjoying yourself, are you, hot stuff”, she heard Holtzmann question, and quickly nodded her agreement; Holtzmann smirked, then leaned over her for a deep kiss, simultaneously moving the ice cube down again, but once again avoiding to have it touch her _there_ , holding back a chuckle at Erin’s little whine of frustration.

“Patience”, she admonished, tossing the at this point almost gone ice cube aside and reaching for the other item she had brought, Erin letting out a hiss when she felt hot liquid drip onto her stomach next, Holtzmann pausing at once at the noise, the hint of concern in her voice when she asked “okay?” touching Erin despite how turned on she already was.

“Perfect”, she told the blonde, her arousal clearly audible through her voice, “keep going, please, don’t stop now.”

“Your wish is my command”, Holtzmann reassured her, and tilted the candle again, letting more wax drip down; Erin groaned and trembled, clenching her fists again, her arousal only growing when, simultaneously to letting the wax fall onto her skin, Holtzmann moved her free hand to run her fingertips down Erin’s thigh, smirking at how she could feel the muscle thrum beneath her hand.

“Please, Holtz”, Erin practically whimpered, “I need… please, now. No more waiting?”

That she was almost incoherent showed the engineer how turned on she was, and she fulfilled the redhead’s wish, running one finger through her folds, making her groan again, the warm wetness she encountered making it quite clear that the fantasy had been having the effect she’d been hoping for on her.

Eager to surprise her again, Holtzmann put the candle aside, then lowered her head to put her tongue to good use; Erin let out a sort of keening sound Holtz never had heard from her before, but she added a quick “Yes oh God yes”, showing the engineer that what she was doing was just fine, and spurring her on to increase her efforts.

“Oh God Holtz”, Erin groaned as the blonde did all the things with her tongue and teeth she knew Erin liked, her hips rising a few inches again until the tape stopped her, her moan when Holtzmann carefully slid a finger inside her loud enough to startle the engineer yet again, even though she only paused for a second, the way Erin was trembling on the table, hands clenching and unclenching rhythmically, showing that the physicist was enjoying herself quite a bit.

She added a second finger, and not even a minute later, Erin moaned out “Hoooooooltz” as she came, and came _hard_ ; letting her come down slowly, Holtzmann made sure to not pull back too quickly, the physicist panting by the time she did so, sweat trickling down her brow.

“Oh my God”, she mumbled while Holtzmann removed the blindfold, allowing their gazes to meet, “that was so good. So good. Just like I hoped. Thank you for doing this.”

“Happy to hear hot stuff”, Holtzmann smirked, “and well… now we just have to get this tape off.”

Erin just groaned and let her head fall back onto the table, still seeing stars, unable to stop smiling, amazed by how well Holtzmann had done this for her, and wondering if she had ever come so hard before, not quite sure she could remember a moment which had been better than this.


	4. Don't Come Around Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *angel emoji*

Erin already had Holtzmann’s overalls pulled down to her waist, hands up the front of the engineer’s t-shirt. Holtz was placing small bites on her neck, one hand holding Erin up as the two women were making out sitting upright on Erin’s couch. Holtzmann’s other hand was inside the back of the physicist’s jeans, grabbing an ass cheek roughly.

Some nights the scientists wouldn’t get frisky with one another until it was time for bed. Other evenings they would take their time kissing and making googly eyes at each other until they’d make their way to the bedroom.

This was not one of those nights.

All it took was a sliver of Holtzmann’s stomach to show as the engineer stretched after eating dinner on the couch and Erin pounced. This led to their current situation, the grunts and groans echoing throughout the otherwise quiet apartment, both of them convinced they were about to get laid on said couch, and soon.

“I need you do something for me. Something from my, ah shit, my list.”

Holtzmann stammered in Erin’s ear as her girlfriend pinched a nipple. Erin momentarily stopped and pulled back to look at Holtz.

“Um, more accoutrements this time? Or…”

“Nope babe, not unless you want to use them.” Holtzmann winked, causing Erin to involuntarily emit a small moan.

“I want you to have your way with me. Do whatever you want. But don’t let me come. No matter how much I beg. Don’t let me get off hot stuff.”

Erin’s mouth hung open, not truly understanding why Holtzmann would request such a thing.

“Catching flies Gilbert?”

“Holtzmann, we just spent several weeks not being able to get off. And now you want to repeat it? Are you crazy?”

“Um, yes?” Holtzmann’s eyes twinkled. “But see, that was not planned. This is on purpose.” The engineer leaned forward and murmured against Erin’s lips.

“I want you to drive me crazy. Get me so close that I can taste it. But don’t let it happen. Please babe?”

They kissed for a few moments before Erin pulled back and stood up abruptly. When she spoke, her voice was stern.

“Go the the bedroom and take off all your clothes. Lay on the bed and don’t move until I get there.”

This was all-business, no-play Erin. Holtzmann could feel herself getting wetter than she already was, her girlfriend being in control a huge turn on that didn’t happen nearly as often as she’d like.

“Yes, ma’am.” Holtz’s voice quivered slightly as she saluted her girlfriend before heading to the bedroom. She stripped down, threw her clothes in the corner and flopped on the bed, hands behind her head. It wasn’t long before Erin joined her, clad in only a black lacy bra and panty set that made the engineer’s mouth water.

“Shit Erin, did you change into that just for this?”

“No it was a coincidence. Now stop talking.”

Erin crawled up the bed and roughly tugged on Holtzmann’s hair to pull her up for a harsh kiss. When the engineer started to moan in appreciation, Erin abruptly let go of her hair. Holtzmann’s head fell back on the bed as Erin began kissing her neck, slowly making her way down her girlfriend’s body.

As Erin took one of Holtzmann’s nipples in her mouth, she lazily trailed one of her hands down to the inside of her girlfriend’s thigh. She lightly traced patterns, occasionally coming close to Holtz’s now dripping center, but never near enough to actually touch it.

“Hngh, shit,” Holtzmann moaned, running her hands through Erin’s hair. She began to thrust her hips, desperate for any kind of friction. Suddenly Erin sat up, removing her hand from Holtz’s crotch, making the engineer’s eyes bug out.

“I’m thirsty. I’ll be right back.”

Erin left the bedroom for the kitchen, making sure she swayed her hips more than usual on purpose. She could feel Holtzmann’s eyes burning a hole in her back as she left. When she returned with a glass of water, she found the engineer biting her lip as she played with one of her own nipples.

“Holtzmann!” Erin slammed the glass on her dresser. “You’re cheating! You can’t do that!”

“I don’t remember saying I couldn’t do this. God, I’m so horny right now babe.”

Erin reached into her bottom dresser drawer and after a moment of rummaging, she displayed a set of handcuffs hanging from one of her fingertips.

“If you can’t keep your hands to yourself, well then I’m just going to have to punish you. Sit up.”

“Shit,” Holtzmann breathed, obediently sitting up on the bed. Erin grabbed one of Holtz’s hands and moved it so it was resting behind her head. She repeated the same motion with the opposite hand. As the palms of the engineer’s hands cradled the back of her head, elbows bent, Erin slapped the handcuffs on her wrists. Holtzmann moaned in both appreciation and frustration.

“Now lay back so your head is resting on your hands. And I swear, if you even attempt to move them, I won’t let you come until Christmas.”

Erin couldn’t help but smirk at the expression on her girlfriend’s face, full of both lust and a touch of trepidation. She noticed a thin film of sweat had broken out on Holtzmann’s brow, her heels digging into the comforter.

Without warning, the physicist slid down Holtz’s body, placing a kiss just below her belly button. After a beat, Erin spread Holtzmann’s legs and touched just the tip of her tongue to the engineer’s clit.

“Fuck, baby.” Holtzmann’s eyes were closed as she began to breathe heavily.

Erin knew her girlfriend liked a firm tongue, so she purposely placed feather light kisses between her legs, occasionally snaking her tongue out for a lick. Holtzmann bucked her hips every time she did this, her whining becoming louder as Erin continued.

When Erin slid a finger inside Holtzmann, the engineer yelped.

“Erin, please. That feels sooooo good.”

The physicist slowly began to fuck Holtz with that single finger, knowing that normally that wouldn’t be enough to get her girlfriend off. But after a few minutes, she knew Holtzmann’s body well enough to sense that the engineer was close.

“Oh god, oh Jesus. Erin don’t stop.”

Erin withdrew her finger and got off the bed.

“OH MY GOD ERIN. I was, oh god, I was going to come.”

“I know. Why do you think I’m standing here looking at you?”

Erin couldn’t help but feel sorry for her girlfriend, currently writhing on the bed, straining to get her hands out from underneath her head. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and noticed they had been going at it for over an hour. Even though this was what Holtzmann wanted, she couldn’t help but feel pity for the blonde who looked like she was going to pass out at any moment.

“Come here. Sit up Holtzy.”

Holtzmann was barely able to lift herself up, her body heavy with desire. Erin grabbed the handcuff keys off her nightstand and released them, Holtz instantly moving to rub her wrists.

“I can’t let you suffer anymore Holtzmann. But you’re going to have to finish it off yourself. I’m not supposed to make you come, right?”

“Ri-ight.” Holtzmann’s voice was strained. “Give me a minute babe.”

Erin’s eyes widened as Holtz collapsed back on the bed while inserting three fingers inside herself.

“Shit, you got me so close baby. Several times.”

Erin crawled back on the bed and raised an eyebrow as she laid next to her girlfriend, head propped up on one of her elbows.

“Really now?”

“Yesssss. Look at me Erin. I’m gonna -”

Holtzmann threw her head back as she gave herself an orgasm, moaning so loudly Erin pulled away slightly due to the volume. When she finally came down, Holtz withdrew her fingers, sucking on them while winking at a very flushed Erin.

“That was good hot stuff. I likie.” Holtzmann leaned forward to capture her girlfriend’s lips.

Erin was enjoying being kissed thoroughly by the engineer when suddenly Holtzmann shifted her weight. She looked up to see Holtz straddling her while holding down Erin’s hands on either side of her head firmly to the bed.

“Turnabout is fair play you know.”

Oh shit, Erin thought to herself as Holtzmann’s tongue began trailing down her body.

_4\. Don’t let Erin make me come_


	5. Fill (Me) More

It was Saturday evening when Erin decided that it was time to get done with the next item on her list, and she approached Holtzmann about it the moment Abby and Patty had left the firehouse, not bothering to beat around the bush.

“It’s my turn, isn’t it”, she smiled, the glint in her eyes making the engineer raise an eyebrow in appreciation already, “and I know exactly what I want you to do.”

“Spill, hot stuff”, Holtz gave back at once, leaning forward, intrigued; Erin smiled, blushing a bit – she was still Erin, after all – but gladly fulfilling the engineer’s request.

“I want to”, she began, Holtzmann looking only more intrigued, “get into Columbia. And once we’re in there, I want you to fuck me on Filmore’s desk.”

The fact that Erin had used the f-word was enough all on its own to turn Holtzmann on beyond reason, and the request itself only added to that; she nodded at once, practically jumping up from her seat, and making the physicist giggle by grabbing her hand.

“Okay, awesome idea, let’s go”, she babbled, tugging at Erin’s hand, “and can you please say _fuck_ again? Cause that was way hot.”

“I will once we are in his office”, Erin promised, smiling at how Holtzmann’s eyes briefly glazed over; still holding on to her hand, the engineer led the way, briefly considering taking the Ecto-1, then deciding against it, realizing that the vehicle was way too noticeable, and they didn’t want to be noticed, not that night.

So, she flagged down a cab, holding back the urge to shift on the seat once she had gotten into the back with Erin; the physicist looked quite excited, too, but was better at hiding it, the two of them making the cabbie smile with the rather generous tip he received once he let them out at the university.

“The building’s gonna be locked”, Erin pointed out as they walked to said building, “but maybe we can find another way in…”

“Nah”, Holtzmann gave back at once, reaching into the messy bun at the back of her neck and pulling out a bobby pin, “watch me.”

They both looked around to make sure nobody was watching, then Holtzmann got to work on the lock; and Erin wasn’t really surprised when the lock clicked audibly a short while later, the engineer grinning proudly as she put the pin back in place.

“I’m not gonna ask where you learned that”, Erin commented, entering first, realizing that her girlfriend didn’t know where Filmore’s office was; she led the way, still remembering perfectly well where exactly the dean’s office was located, not surprised again when the door to that was locked, too.

“Work your magic once more, Holtzy”, she said, stepping aside to let the engineer do just that; and again, it didn’t take Holtzmann long, the physicist’s heart hammering in her chest as she stepped into the office.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this,_ she thought to herself, moving over to the desk and looking down on it, somewhat relieved to find that Filmore had put all the stuff like pens and paperclips into the drawers before the weekend and had left the desk impeccably clean, _this might be petty and weird, but it’s also so hot._

One look at Holtzmann confirmed that the engineer found it hot, as well; she licked her lips as she stepped closer to Erin, then took hold of her around the waist and lifted her up, sitting her down on the table, not wasting any more time with talking, but kissing her deeply at once.

“We might not have much time”, Erin panted when the engineer pulled back from the kiss to trail her tongue over her neck, “if some security guy makes his rounds…”

“We better get to the point quickly, then”, Holtzmann mumbled, kissing her again while she quickly unbuttoned her blouse; figuring that they might have to get dressed again quickly, she didn’t take off Erin’s bra, but pushed it up and out of the way, making the physicist moan softly by cupping both her breasts afterwards, thumbs rubbing over the other woman’s nipples until they hardened.

“Holtz”, Erin breathed once the engineer had pulled back yet again to lick her neck once more, making her look up at the sound of her voice though, their eyes meeting, “I want you to fuck me. Now.”

Holtzmann actually groaned at hearing her say it, and the sound went straight between Erin’s legs; and a second later, Holtzmann was opening her pants, Erin eagerly lifting her butt off the desk so the engineer could pull them down, something her girlfriend did at once, yanking her pants down along with her underwear.

Holtzmann gave her a brief look and wink, then went down on her knees in front of her, Erin’s breath hitching; and moments later, she had to hold back a loud groan as Holtz made good use of her tongue, with quite the enthusiasm, mindful of their time limit.

Still she kept it up until Erin was almost dripping wet, the physicist trembling on the desk by the time Holtzmann slid one finger inside her; she added a second one fairly quickly, moving them back and forth slowly, earning a low, held-back moan for her efforts, smirking to herself – before she moved her thumb and rubbed the redhead’s clit with tender circles, Erin unable to hold back the yelp this time.

“Hush, hot stuff”, the engineer mumbled, making exactly this even harder for her by speeding up her movements up slightly; Erin groaned through grit teeth in response, holding on tightly to the desk’s edge, hips bucking as Holtzmann kept it up, never stopping with her fingers or her thumb.

“Oh God yes”, she gasped, the sound of her voice making the engineer lick her lips, “more, please Holtz, I need more…”

Holtzmann was happy to oblige, adding a third finger, and earning another yelp; she briefly paused, making sure she hadn’t hurt her girlfriend, picking up speed again though when Erin gave her a brief imploring look.

The moment her fingers were thrusting again, Erin let her head drop back onto the desk, moaning again, even though Holtzmann could tell she was trying to keep the noise down; she bent over her to silence her with another passionate kiss as she sped up even further, Erin’s increasing moans muffled by the engineer’s mouth on hers.

And then, at the exactly right moment – Holtzmann had gotten quite good at noticing when that time had come, something she was quite proud of – the blonde simultaneously curled her fingers inside the redhead and pushed down with her thumb; the result was immediate and exactly what she had been hoping for, Erin moaning without the slightest bit of holding back now and clinging to her with both hands as she came, nails digging into her back, making her glad that she hadn’t taken off any of her clothing.

Slowing down, Holtzmann let her ride it out before she carefully pulled back; Erin let out a little unhappy noise at the loss of stimulation, but one look at her face was enough to show the engineer that her girlfriend was spent, and that no more coming would be done anytime soon.

“Happy?” she still asked, while Erin sat up on the desk, not even caring that she left a rather visible stain on the blotter, nodding with quite the enthusiasm.

“God, Holtzy”, she then said, getting off the desk on shaky legs and pulling her pants back up before she fixed the rest of her clothing, “that was so good. And you know what makes it even better?”

“What?” Holtzmann wanted to know, earning a smirk and a gentle kiss before Erin answered her, and her reply made the engineer laugh out loud, before she remembered they had to be quiet and clapped one hand over her mouth.

“From this day onwards”, Erin declared, a hint of pride in her voice, “I will forever and ever know that my girlfriend made me come so hard I saw stars on Harold Filmore’s desk.”


	6. Candid Camera

“I wish you didn’t have to goooooooo.”

Holtzmann whined as she laid half naked on Erin’s bed, the physicist zipping the small suitcase she had just finished packing before placing it on the floor.

“It’s only two nights Holtz. Besides, you could’ve come with me to this conference, but -”

“Conferences are for dudes Gilbert.” Holtzmann sat up, her top half sans a stitch of clothing which was proving difficult for Erin not to stare at. “You know I wouldn’t have had any fun. I’m no good with...people.”

“That is simply not true Holtzy. Well, mostly.”

Holtzmann slid off the bed, walking over to Erin and kissing her lightly before putting her hands on her shoulders.

“You know…” Holtzmann slowly licked her lips, making Erin wish she packed another pair of underwear. “We could still tick something off my list even though we’ll be in a long distance relationship.”

“Holtzmann. It’s two days.”

“Meh. So...your laptop has a camera on it right?”

“Yeah, they all do now. What’s your point?”

“Well since we both have cameras on our laptops, and wi-fi…” Holtz’s voice trailed off, her blue eyes piercing Erin’s own.

“Are you suggesting…”

“We watch one another get off on a webcam while you’re out of town? Why yes Dr. Gilbert, I am”

Erin’s cell phone buzzed on the comforter of the bed. She glanced down to see it was a text from the cab company informing her that her taxi to the airport was sitting outside.

“Um, I have to go Holtz.”

The two women shared a short, passionate kiss before Erin grabbed her rolling suitcase and headed for the door.

“Behave. Love you Holtzy.”

“Love you too hot stuff. And hey -”

Erin turned around as she opened her front door.

“Check your texts. We’ll set up a time for our...chat.” The engineer winked.

Erin shook her head in the affirmative before she shut the door behind her.

_Dammit, I really should have packed more underwear._

\---

(Holtzy): Hey babe. Whatcha doin?

              (Hot Stuff Erin): I’m in the middle of a seminar - can’t really talk right now.

(Holtzy): Oh, that’s too bad. I was just going to tell you what I was thinking about when I was touching myself in the shower.

              (Hot Stuff Erin): Holtz

(Holtzy): We were on your bed - you were on top of me

              (Hot Stuff Erin): Holtzmann!

(Holtzy): I had three fingers inside of you but it wasn’t enough

              (Hot Stuff Erin): STOP

(Holtzy): So you sat on my face and rode it until you came all over me

              (Hot Stuff Erin): I’m turning my phone off

(Holtzy): Needless to say I got off in the shower right after that. Can we do that when you get home?

              (Hot Stuff Erin): BYE

With shaky hands Erin turned off her phone, hoping no one else in the conference room noticed how flushed she was.

_Yep, I really need that extra underwear now. Crap._

\---

Holtzmann had texted Erin several times since she had forced the physicist to turn off her phone amidst the other conference attendees. Her previous antics had not been mentioned, as Holtz had texted her mundane things in addition to wishing her a good night before Erin had turned in for the evening after night one. But now, on the second night of the conference, as Erin was getting ready to go out for a dinner and social, she saw her phone screen light up from where she had placed it on the nightstand of her hotel room.

(Holtzy): Turn on your laptop

              (Hot Stuff Erin): I can’t - I’m getting ready to go out for dinner

(Holtzy): I’ll make it worth your while  
(Holtzy): ;)

Erin paused. She should be responsible and go socialize with her peers. But then she remembered most of these same people probably talked behind her back about her chosen profession. And she really hated these awkward get-togethers.

_It won’t hurt to look…_

The physicist grabbed her laptop out of her bag and turned it on as she sat it on the hotel room desk. She tapped her foot impatiently as it booted up, fidgeting nervously in the stiff office chair wondering what the hell her girlfriend was up to.

              (Hot Stuff Erin): It’s on. Now what?

(Holtzy): Skype me.

Erin opened up the app. After a moment she was greeted by the sight of the blonde-haired engineer on her computer screen.

She wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“Holtz!”

“Whaaaaaaaa? I’m hot. Hot for you Erin.” Holtzmann winked and shot finger guns off at the screen.

“That was...incredibly cheesy Holtzmann.”

“Oh? Well what do you think about this?”

From off screen Holtzmann pulled out an object Erin had not seen in quite awhile.

“Where - where did you find that?”

Holtzmann chuckled. “See, I was looking for a pair of pajama pants to borrow because the ones I was wearing - well never mind about that. Anyway, I went digging through one of your dresser drawers and found this little thing.”

Holtz flipped a switch and the object started buzzing.

“Erin Gilbert, you’ve been holding out on me. I had no idea you were into vibrators.”

The physicist could feel her face reddening. “I used that before we started dating Holtzmann. A woman has...needs.”

“They sure do. Which is why I’m gonna do you a favor and make sure your little friend here still works.”

Erin could hear Holtzmann undoing the belt buckle and the sound her pants made as they hit the floor. She could only see her girlfriend from the waist up, but after a moment the expression on Holtz’s face told her all she needed to know.

“Shit babe, this one’s got quite a punch.”

The physicist bit her lip as she watched one of her girlfriend’s arms move rhythmically, her head partially thrown back, eyes half open. She crossed her legs in an attempt to stop the throbbing between them that was becoming very distracting.

“Oh god, this speeds up. Ugh, tell me - tell me what you want to do to me Erin when you get back. I want you to talk to me as I’m getting off.”

Erin licked her lips. Dirty talk wasn’t really her thing (Holtzmann excelled at it though), but seeing her girlfriend use her vibrator as she watched miles away threw any inhibitions she might have had out the window.

“I’m gonna make you carry my luggage up the stairs to the apartment - let you walk in first. As soon as you put my suitcase down I’m going to grab you by the collar and push you up against the wall.”

Holtzmann moaned. “Go on, shit, go on.”

“I’ll put my knee in-between your legs - you’ll be so wet I can feel it through my tights. I’ll grab you by your hair and pull you in for a kiss. While I’m doing that, I’ll undo your pants.”

Erin heard the sound of the vibrator speeding up. The resulting face Holtzmann made shot sparks down her body. The physicist gave in and slipped her hand underneath her skirt, pushing her panties to the side so she could rub her clit. Her voice was slightly unsteady as she continued.

“I’ll tease you by slowly rubbing your clit. Meanwhile I’m gonna bite and suck on your neck, marking you so everyone knows you’re mine Holtzmann.”

“Fuck Erin, Jesus…”

“When you beg me to fuck you, after I’ve got you all amped up, I’ll enter you with two fingers, then three. I’m going to fuck you so hard against that wall it’s going to sound like the we’re going to bust through.”

Holtzmann threw her head all the way back and grabbed one of her nipples with her unoccupied hand.

“God baby, I’m gonna come all over your fingers, oh shit, don’t stop fucking me, ERIN.”

Erin watched as the engineer almost fell out of her chair as she came, moaning her name at a decibel level the physicist knew was probably pissing her neighbors off at home. She increased the speed of her own fingers, the spectacle she had just witnessed bringing her to the edge as well.

“Holtz, oh god…”

The blonde’s eyes were slightly open on her screen as Erin began to shudder, her orgasm radiating through her body. The physicist slumped forward as she rode out the shockwaves, biting her lip in an attempt not to reveal what she was doing to the other patrons of the hotel. When she lifted her head up in a daze, she saw Holtzmann looking back at her on her computer screen, a shit-eating grin on her face.

“I see I got you a little excited Dr. Gilbert?”

“Shut up Holtz. I now don’t have any clean underwear to wear home tomorrow.”

Holtzmann cackled so hard Erin slammed the screen of her laptop down.

_6\. Watch each other get off on a webcam_


	7. Silence is Golden

“It’s kinda cute you guys still have date night”, Abby commented as she watched Erin get ready, the physicist doing so by stepping into high heels and pulling on her coat, “have fun!”

“We will have only if Holtzy finally gets ready”, Erin gave back, rolling her eyes, but Abby knew her annoyance was good natured, as the smile on her face moments later showed when she raised her voice. “Holtz! Come on, if we don’t get moving soon we’ll be late and miss the trailers!”

“Trailers!” Holtz shouted as she came sliding down the pole, Erin as always wincing – she kept waiting for the day when Holtzmann would slip and fall and hurt herself, “I love trailers! Let’s go!”

“I know you love trailers, which is why I pointed this out to you”, Erin told her, grasping her hand; Holtz beamed at her and stole a brief kiss, then both wished Abby a nice evening and headed out, the engineer zipping up her leather jacket against the chilly wind as they walked to the subway station.

“I’m really looking forward to this movie”, Erin told her as they got onto the train, by now used to people recognizing them and whispering to each other, some trying to discreetly snap pictures, with various degrees of success, “I heard it’s really good. Funny but touching.”

“I’m just happy we get to have date night”, Holtzmann replied, bouncing on the spot as if to show how happy exactly she was, unperturbed by people taking pictures; in the beginning of the relationship, Erin hadn’t been quite as relaxed about this as her girlfriend, but after she had been on the front page of several newspapers half-naked, she found that she didn’t care much about that sort of thing anymore.

And so, she briefly, but gently kissed the engineer, not caring if anyone photographed them or not; she heard someone in the crowd of passengers say “Awww”, and found herself smiling – while Holtzmann, being Holtzmann, made her trademark salute in the general direction the voice had come from, winking at Erin afterwards, the physicist still feeling her knees weaken at that wink even after all this time they had been together.

She smiled back at the blonde, knowing that Holtzmann was perfectly aware of what she was doing to her with these winks; unbeknownst to the younger woman though, if things would work out as Erin had planned them, soon, Holtzmann would be the one who’d be flustered and weak in the knees, and she smiled for a completely different reason as they got off the train, Holtzmann completely unware of what Erin had planned for their evening.

* * *

 

Erin hadn’t been joking when she had commented that she knew about Holtzmann’s love for trailers, and so, she waited with putting her plan in motion until those were over and the movie was actually starting; only then, she carefully put her drink into the cupholder, then leaned closer to the engineer – which was quite easy, since they had one of the cuddly love-seats at the far back of the theatre, Erin having suggested it in all innocence so they’d be comfy and could cuddle – and whispered into her ear, making sure nobody else in the cinema could actually hear her.

“Holtzy”, she mumbled, making the engineer glance at her, giving her a bright smile as she moved one hand to rest it on the other woman’s thigh, “I have a surprise for you.”

“Huh?” Holtzmann gave back, gulping when Erin’s hand slid higher, the physicist smirking at her, her warm breath on the younger woman’s ear when she whispered on only arousing Holtzmann further.

“That is one item of my list”, Erin let her know, slowly letting her hand glide up until it rested between Holtzmann’s legs, the engineer taking in a sharp breath – and feeling quite glad that they were the only ones in this row, the theatre far from full, “but for this to work, you’ll have to be really quiet. Think you can be really quiet for me, Holtzy?”

“Uh-huh”, Holtzmann let out, only to be forced to grit her teeth as Erin squeezed in response; the physicist smiled at her, pleased by this reaction – before she leaned back comfortably into her seat and focused her gaze on the movie screen up ahead again, Holtzmann having about a second to look at her incredulously.

Then, she felt Erin’s fingers move, and her zipper was pulled down, and she gulped heavily, wisely putting aside the huge bucket of popcorn she had insisted to get, suddenly quite sure that it might not the best idea to keep holding on to it.

She gave her best to sit still and keep her breathing evenly when Erin’s hand slid inside her pants, but Erin knew her well, knew what she liked and how to touch her to get the best response, and so, this became very difficult very fast.

Erin smiled to herself at the wetness she quickly felt forming, and kept moving her fingers in slow, tender circles; pretty soon, Holtzmann was breathing heavier, and was clutching to the armrest on her side, and the physicist decided that it was time for the next step of her plan.

She quickly looked ahead to make sure no one in the other rows was paying any attention on the two of them, satisfied to see that all the other people were looking straight ahead at the screen; she took a moment to gather her courage, then pulled her hand back, winking at the look Holtzmann shot her.

And then, she slid off the seat, and ended up on her knees in front of the engineer, and even in the dark theatre, she could see Holtzmann’s eyes widen.

Reminding her to be quiet, Erin lifted her finger to her lips – before she grasped the younger woman’s pants and tucked, Holtzmann reacting at once by lifting her hips, allowing the physicist to yank her pants down, her breath catching in her throat when her boxers went along with them.

Not wasting any time, Erin moved forward, and slowly ran her tongue over the engineer’s folds; she heard her gasp in reply, but thankfully, Holtzmann quickly remembered that she had to be quiet, gritting her teeth hard as Erin continued her efforts, wanting to moan out loud, but knowing that not only Erin would stop if she did, but also perfectly aware that they might be kicked out of the theatre if she couldn’t hold the noise back.

So, she brought her free hand up to her mouth and bit down on it, the other still holding on tightly to her armrest; she knew that Erin found it quite hot – unreasonably hot, the physicist herself would have said – if she went down on her knees in front of her for this, and now she quickly realized why.

Fighting the urge to turn her head and make sure nobody was looking at them, Erin sped up a bit, then slowly added one finger once she felt Holtzmann was sufficiently wet; from the corner of her eye, she saw Holtz’ hold on the armrest tighten even further, and she figured that, if she’d look up at her face, she’d see her clench her jaw so tight that the muscles would be working visibly beneath the skin.

“Hngh”, Holtzmann let out, then managed to fall silent again; she had to fight hard again when Erin added a second finger, the engineer finding it decidedly more and more difficult to keep quiet, biting down on her hand hard again when Erin, in addition to her efforts with her tongue, began moving her fingers back and forth.

It didn’t take long until Holtzmann had to bite down hard again, her hips bucking as she came; somehow, to her own surprise and to Erin’s delight, she managed to keep quiet though, only breathing heavily by the time Erin settled back into the seat next to her.

“Erin Gilbert”, Holtzmann whispered after catching her breath enough to speak, giving the physicist a look which showed her surprise and pleasure about what Erin just had done, “who would have thought. That was so kinky and so hot.”

“Glad you liked”, Erin smiled, then moved to kiss her deeply, Holtzmann nearly moaning again when she could taste herself quite well on the redhead’s tongue; and the smug smirk on Erin’s face showed that she was perfectly aware of this, a twinkle in her eyes when she snuggled up to the engineer, figuring that they might as well make use of the love seat.

Holtz put one arm around her and held her close, still feeling a bit trembly after what just had happened; she had expected quite a few kinky things from Erin’s list, but this certainly hadn’t been one of them… and she couldn’t wait to find out what other surprises Erin might have in store for her.

_7\. Get Holtz off in public (but not too public. Cinema?)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Dreamshaper here! :) maschinenmensch and I have a few more chapters ready for you guys, but! We decided we're gonna take prompts for this. So if there's a fantasy you think Holtzbert want to fulfill with each other and haven't seen here yet, hit us up on tumblr - dreamshapers-universe.tumblr.com or geekmisconduct.tumblr.com or drop your idea in a comment here :D


	8. Showtime

“Hey Holtzy, ready to go home?”

Holtzmann heard the voice of her girlfriend at the bottom of the stairs to the lab. She sighed.

“Noooooooooo.”

She tried not to look pitiful as she heard Erin walk up the steps and approach her. Holtzmann used to love spending time alone in the lab late - being a night person it’s when she tended to do her best work. But since she started dating Erin, every night spent apart was agony to her. She honestly felt nearly empty when the physicist wasn’t at her side.

_ Sheesh, when did I become such a sap? _

Erin put her hand on Holtzmann’s shoulder when she reached her workbench.

“Holtz - hey, what’s up?”

“Eh, I underestimated how long it was going to take this new section of the containment center to stabilize. So I’m gonna have to spend the night babysitting it.”

Holtzmann gave Erin her best sad puppy dog face.

“Holtzy sorry.”

“Aw Holtzmann, it’s ok. As much as I don’t like it, we can spend a night apart.”

Holtzmann pulled Erin to her, burying her face in her girlfriend’s shoulder as they hugged. Her voice was muffled when she spoke.

“But I haaaaaaate not sleeping with you babe. Both literally and metaphorically.”

“You’ll survive. It’s not like I won’t see you in the morning.”

Holtzmann pulled her face back to capture Erin’s lips in a tender kiss. When they separated, the physicist murmured quietly against Holtz’s mouth.

“Make sure you get some sleep tonight. I love you.”

“Love you too babe.”

The two women kissed once more before Erin reluctantly separated herself from the engineer. Before she descended the stairs, she paused and turned back to look at Holtzmann.

“I’ll be thinking about you tonight.”

“Me too Erin.”

The physicist smiled before walking down the stairs. As Holtzmann watched her, a thoughtful look appeared on her face.

_ Hmm, now *that’s* an idea _ .

\---

Erin seemed suspicious. They had been back at her apartment for nearly two hours and Holtzmann had barely touched her. Holtz was sure her girlfriend expected her to jump in her pants the second they got in the door considering they had spent the last night apart. But the engineer wanted to make her wait until she was beyond ready for her touch to put her plan in action.

“Heeeeeey Erin?”

The physicist looked up from the book she was reading on her couch. Holtzmann was leaning against the entrance of the hallway to the bedroom, attempting to look as alluring as possible.

“Um, yeah Holtzy?”

“C’mere,” Holtzmann drawled as she curled a finger and gestured to herself. Erin smirked as she put her book down on the couch and stood up. She slowly walked over to the engineer, wrapping her arms around Holtzmann’s middle as their foreheads touched.

“Did you want something Holtzmann?”

Erin’s breath was hot on Holtz’s lips, the tone of her voice making the blonde’s legs quiver slightly. She moved her mouth to one of Erin’s ears, coming so close to touching it with her lips she could feel her girlfriend shudder.

“I want to do something on my list.”

“Oh really? What is it?”

Holtzmann grinned slyly.

“I want you to get yourself off. While I record it.”

The blonde moved to kiss Erin before she could utter a peep. After a moment the physicist pressed lightly against Holtz’s shoulders, pulling herself out of her girlfriend’s embrace.

“What? No way Holtzy - what if someone hacks you? I don’t need that all over the Internet.”

“Erin, do you think I’d be that lax? I have CIA level security on this thing.” Holtzmann pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and wiggled it. “Truuuuuuuust me.”

The physicist hesitated, worry furrowing her brow. Holtzmann leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

“I won’t make you do it if you’re uncomfortable babe. I don’t want that. But if the only reason you’re worried is because you think other people will see, don’t be. I’d never jeopardize what we have for a cheap thrill.”

Erin initiated the kiss first this time, lightly tugging on Holtz’s hair, drawing a strangled moan from the engineer. Holtzmann pulled up on Erin’s t-shirt, the women separating momentarily so the blonde could pull the garment over her girlfriend’s head. As Holtzmann began to place open mouthed kisses on Erin’s neck, she whimpered.

“Holtzy, why - oh god - why do you want to record me anyway?”

Holtzmann pulled her face away from Erin’s neck and grinned at the physicist.

“So I have something to remember you by on those looooonley nights when I’m by myself in the lab.”

The engineer winked before pulling on Erin’s hand and leading them to the bedroom.

\---

_ Shit, it’s a good thing I remembered the tripod. _

Holtzmann sat slack-jawed on a chair facing the foot of the bed, her cell phone recording on a tripod next to her. She was sitting on her hands, using every bit of will she had not to start touching herself. Because the view she currently had was exceptionally hot.

Erin was completely naked on the bed, one hand pulling on her nipple, the other slowly rubbing circles on her clit. The physicist had been self-conscious at first, awkwardly stripping for the camera. But once Holtzmann had given her some direction off camera along with a smattering of dirty talk, Erin became totally focused on getting herself off and giving her girlfriend a show.

“Oh goddddd Holtz, this feels so good.”

Holtzmann licked her lips, her mouth feeling like cotton. Her voice was raspy.

“Babe, use the dildo. Fuck, that would be so hot.”

Erin propped her head up, forehead glistening with sweat. She rolled over to grab the dildo that Holtzmann had placed at the end of the bed. As she laid back down and positioned it at her entrance, she looked Holtzmann directly in the eyes. 

“I’m going to pretend this is you fucking me Holtzy.”

Both women groaned simultaneously as Erin slowly pushed the silicone toy inside of her. 

_ Oh god, I wish I had the handcuffs. I can’t, ah crap. _

Holtzmann slipped one hand underneath the waistband of her pants as she watched her girlfriend fucking herself. She stroked herself gently through her boxers, just enough to relieve a bit of the pressure. The noises Erin made as she increased the speed of the dildo thrusting inside her resulted in Holtzmann biting her lip so hard she tasted blood. She could sense by the way Erin was moving her hips and her panting that she was close to finishing.

“You’re so fucking hot right now Erin. Does that feel good baby? Are you ready to come?”

Erin lifted her head up slightly so she could meet Holtzmann’s steamy gaze. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as she moaned.

“Yesssss Holtz. Jesus, I’m so close…”

Holtzmann couldn’t help but buck her hips against her hand, the view in front of her intoxicating.

“Come for me Erin.”

Erin arched her back as her orgasm coursed through her body, wailing Holtzmann’s name loudly. The engineer’s eyes widened as she watched her girlfriend writhing on the bed in pleasure, using every ounce of strength she had not to join her. When her breathing slowed, Erin propped her head up to look at Holtzmann, the blonde not able to remove her hand from her pants before the physicist spotted it.

“Did I get you...excited Holtzy?” Erin raised an eyebrow while licking her lips, eliciting a strangled groan from the back of Holtzmann’s throat.

“Maybe a little. Hey what are you -”

Erin nearly pounced off the bed, kneeling in front of the chair Holtzmann was sitting on. Before the engineer could form a coherent sentence, her girlfriend had deftly undone the belt buckle and zipper of her pants, pulling both them and her boxers down around Holtzmann’s ankles. 

“It’s showtime.”

Holtzmann moaned as Erin leaned forward and licked at her entrance, eventually taking her clit between her lips and sucking on it. The engineer’s eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head as she threaded her hands through Erin’s hair. 

“Oh god I love you so much. Hngh, fuck!”

Holtzmann wouldn’t realize until she watched the video for the first time that it concluded with five minutes of a shot of the empty bed and her own moans sounding off in the background. 

She edited that part out. And sent it to Erin the next time she was stuck alone late at the lab.

  1. _Record Erin masturbating_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, us two fools are taking prompts for this. Some of the ones we've gotten so far are...interesting. Please don't be offended if we don't do them all - we're limited by our squick factor and our own experiences (*innocent whistle*)


	9. Cops and Robbers

“Okay so, Hadron is still your safe word, right”, Holtzmann said, just to make sure, Erin nodded, feeling quite excited, glad that, after she had explained what she wanted her girlfriend to do, Holtzmann had agreed quickly, and if the engineer had thought that her request was strange, she hadn’t let it show.

So, now, Erin was sitting down on the chair she had brought to the bedroom for this purpose, and put her hands behind the backrest; already when she felt the cold steel of the handcuffs close around her wrists, her heart sped up, and she swallowed heavily, shifting slightly on the seat while Holtzmann told her she’d be right back and left the room.

Before Holtzmann, Erin never had thought of letting someone to this to her, of letting one of the men she’d dated dominate her like that; she wondered what this said about her choice of partner, that she had been with them even though she obviously hadn’t trusted them enough for this, then shrugged these thoughts off, telling herself it didn’t matter – after all, she had Holtzmann now, whom she trusted with her life, and her past relationships didn’t matter, not anymore.

“Well, well, well”, Holtzmann’s voice interrupted her thoughts, and she glanced over, holding back a smile as she got a good look at her girlfriend; clearly willing to play the part, Holtzmann had put on a light blue shirt and a tie, and now gave her a strict look. It got decidedly harder for Erin to hold back her smile when she saw that Holtzmann was holding a donut; the engineer took a moment to take bite of it, then put it on the night stand and, crossing her arms over her chest, approached her slowly, stopping in front of the chair and sternly looking down at her.

“Finally we got you”, she went on, struggling to keep herself from smiling – she could tell that Erin was excited, and while she did feel a bit weird playing this part, she was determined to give her best so her girlfriend would enjoy herself as much as possible, “you thought you could evade us forever, didn’t you.”

“Dumb luck”, Erin gave back, apparently having decided to be an impertinent criminal instead of a frightened one; Holtzmann raised an eyebrow, suddenly wishing she had something to lean against for extra effect, sliding into a somewhat casual pose instead, hands in her pockets now, a slight smirk curling her lips as she replied.

“Perhaps”, she said, then leaned forward, bringing her face closer to Erin’s, “but even if it was dumb luck, here you are now, and you’ll tell me what I want to know.”

“I don’t think so”, the physicist shot back, earning another smirk from the blonde; straightening back up, Holtzmann slowly walked around the chair until she stood behind the redhead, placing both hands on her shoulders, giving her best to hit just the right mixture of threatening and seductive when she replied.

“You know”, she mumbled, squeezing the other woman’s shoulders lightly, allowing herself to smirk now since Erin couldn’t see her face when she felt her shudder, “we have our ways to make you talk.”

“Do you now”, Erin gave back, the engineer making note of how her breath hitched audibly when she let her hand slide from her shoulder to her throat and lightly ran her fingers over the sensitive skin, down her throat and inside her shirt, smirking again when Erin squirmed in the chair in response, the cuffs keeping her from moving more than a few inches though.

“You’ll be surprised”, Holtzmann said right into her ear, making her flinch; she gave a brief squeeze, then pulled her hand back and moved to face the other woman again, just in time to see the brief flash of disappointment at the loss of contact.

They hadn’t really specified how Holtzmann would act, but she figured she had done a good job so far, judging from the slight flush colouring Erin’s cheeks; she wondered how daring she could be, and figured there was only one way to find out, reminding herself that they had specified a safe word and that Erin could stop this the second it would get too much.

And so, she grabbed the collar of the other woman’s shirt with both hands, briefly catching her gaze to make sure it was okay; Erin gave a brief nod, her breath hitching again when the blonde ripped her shirt open in response, exposing her bra and stomach to her gaze and touch.

“I’ve been told I’m very good at getting information”, Holtzmann said, remembering the little plot of their roleplay, Erin defiantly holding her gaze when she straddled her; her resolve wavered though when Holtzmann ran both hands up her sides to her breasts, and she nearly groaned when the engineer moved her bra out of the way, calloused fingers finding and pinching her nipples, the redhead gasping audibly as she clenched her fists.

The urge to touch Holtzmann was nearly overwhelming, but the cuffs wouldn’t let her; and so, all she could do was sit there as Holtzmann paid quite the attention to her breasts – before one of her hands moved to entangle in her hair, another gasp coming from Erin when the younger woman’s grip on the red strands tightened and she pulled her head back, giving her better access to her throat.

“Did that hurt?” Holtzmann asked, alarmed by the noise she had caused, momentarily breaking character, and only feeling worse when Erin said that yes, it had hurt, a bit; her alarm was quickly replaced with surprise though when the physicist blushed brightly, and cleared her throat, finding it hard to look her in the eye when she continued. “Um… Could you do it again?”

This was a side of Erin Holtzmann hadn’t seen before; they had done stuff involving bondage before this, and they’d been somewhat rough during their lovemaking at times, but this was new, and the engineer found herself excited and more than happy to oblige, repeating the motion and smirking when Erin let out a groan which was decidedly one of pleasure and not pain.

Leaning in, she bit down on Erin’s neck, earning another noise, a mixture of yelp and groan this time; she kept holding on to Erin’s hair with one hand and let the other slide down to her pants as she trailed her tongue over the sensitive skin of the other woman’s throat, not surprised the slightest when her hand slid into Erin’s pants and found warm wetness there.

“I’m gonna make you talk alright”, she mumbled, remembering her role as interrogating cop, “in fact, I’m gonna make you scream.”

She quickly opened the physicist’s pants, making it a bit easier to get access; Erin pushed her hips forward as far as her position on the chair allowed it in response, almost disappointed when the engineer let go of her hair, only to have the feeling vanish seconds later as Holtzmann’s hand returned to her breast.

She moaned when the engineer gave a slight squeeze, simultaneously moving her fingers between her legs; Holtzmann could easily tell how worked up her girlfriend was at this point, and gave her what she wanted before she even had to ask, moving a finger inside her and quickly adding a second one at the moans Erin let out.

It was a bit of a challenge to do this with the physicist sitting on the chair and not having a way to stand up; Holtzmann was skilled though, and made it work, soon having the physicist squirm and moan at her touch, the blonde quickly silencing her with a deep kiss, smirking against Erin’s lips when she felt her twitch as she curled her fingers inside her _just so._

Pulling back from the kiss, she gave the redhead another chance to voice her pleasure, and Erin did so at once, the way she moaned “Oh God, Holtz” only turning the blonde on further; she responded with another move she knew Erin liked, and the reaction was immediate, Erin biting down on her shoulder as she came, hard enough to make the engineer glad she hadn’t taken off her shirt.

“Corrupt cop”, Erin mumbled once she had come down enough to speak, a slight tremble in her voice still; Holtzmann smirked and shrugged, stealing a brief kiss before she straightened up, the way Erin blissfully smiled up at her making her heart skip an excited beat.

“And still you didn’t confess”, she then pointed out, while she dug the key to the cuffs from her pocket and unlocked them, freeing the physicist; Erin shrugged, then made use of her newly gained freedom by embracing the younger woman, a hint of mischief in her eyes and voice when she replied, her words making the engineer’s eyes sparkle.

“Well, then”, Erin said, while Holtzmann put both arms around her as well, “I guess you will have to interrogate me again another time, then."

_9\. Cop / robber roleplay with Holtz as cop_


	10. Up Against the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we're diving into the prompts. This will be an...adventure.

“Holtzmann! Look out!”

Erin screamed at her girlfriend as a class three swooped toward the engineer. In a split second Erin realized Holtzmann wouldn’t be able to get out of the way in time. She launched herself at the blonde, knocking them both to the ground.

“Oof.” Holtz grimaced as she hit the floor backside first, Erin landing on top of her. As the ghost flew through the place Holtzmann had been standing seconds before, Abby and Patty captured it with their proton streams.

“We got it ladies! Just stay down!” Patty bellowed as she struggled to get the spectre into the containment unit.

“Come here often?” Holtzmann drawled as Erin remained splayed across her body.

“Oh shush Holtz. You could have gotten seriously hurt there. Please try to be more careful.”

Holtzmann stroked Erin’s hair. “Baby, I’m as careful as I can be. Besides, I have you to take care of me.” The engineer winked.

The two women turned as they heard someone clear their throat above them.

“While I’m glad that you two lovebirds are ok, we need to wrap up this bust. We’ll talk to the building’s landlord while you two load up the equipment all right?” Abby shook her head as Erin rolled off of Holtzmann and stood up.

“I need to use the bathroom first. I think my elbow is all scraped up.” Holtzmann grabbed Erin’s hand and allowed herself to be pulled up into a standing position.

“I’ll come with. My hands are all filthy anyway.”

Patty raised an eyebrow as the couple headed to the bathroom in the small storefront they had been called to that afternoon. Erin ignored her co-worker while Holtzmann gave Patty a shit-eating grin, resulting in an eyeroll before Patty turned and walked away.

Erin walked right to the sink in the small bathroom and began to wash her hands. Holtzmann trailed in after, making sure the door was completely closed behind her. She leaned against the door, watching Erin with nothing short of a leer.

“Do you want me to look at your elbow?” Erin lifted her head up as she grabbed a towel to dry her hands. “Holtz - why are you looking at me like that?”

Holtzmann slowly walked toward her girlfriend, placing her hands on the physicist’s hips before drawing her close to her body. She leaned in, her mouth just inches away from Erin’s ear.

“My elbow’s not scraped,” Holtz whispered huskily. “I’m here to cross something off my list.”

Erin swallowed. “And what would that be Holtzmann?”

“I want you to fuck me up against that wall.” The blonde gestured to the wall directly behind Erin with her head. “And I don’t want you to be gentle about it.”

“Holtz, we’re in public and we don’t have time to do this right now.”

“I know, that’s what makes it hot.” Holtzmann repositioned her face so their lips were nearly touching. “And I’ll be quick - you landing on top of me like that, rescuing me. It made me so wet.”

Holtz’s eyes went wide as Erin put both hands in her hair and roughly pulled her forward, crashing their lips together as she did so. Before Holtzmann could register what was happening, Erin had turned her around and slammed her against the wall, the physicist’s arm pressed across Holtz’s sternum.

“Holy shit Erin.”

“Shut up Holtzmann.”

Erin yanked the zipper of the engineer’s jumpsuit down and immediately put her hand inside her boxers. She dragged a finger through Holtzmann’s soaked folds, drawing a strangled moan from the blonde’s mouth.

“I said be quiet.” Erin pushed the arm across Holtzmann’s chest back against the wall harder, making the back of engineer’s head bounce against the wall. Erin’s hold against Holtz was so strong the blonde could barely move, much less breathe regularly. 

Erin lightly rubbed her thumb against Holtzmann’s clit while positioning her middle finger at her entrance. She bit down on Holtz’s earlobe after rasping in her ear.

“How bad do you want this Holtzy?”

Holtzmann closed her eyes as the back of her head hit the wall again. “Hngh. Oh baby, please. I’ll do anything for you, anything. Just fuck me so hard. I need it so bad.”

Erin pushed her finger forward, Holtzmann letting out a breathy moan that echoed against the bathroom walls. The physicist roughly silenced Holtz with a harsh kiss, biting down on the blonde’s lower lip.

“If you don’t stay quiet I’m going to turn around and walk right out of here. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand. Jesus, please Erin. Just -” 

Erin kissed Holtzmann again as she added another finger. She quickened the pace of her thrusts, continuing to kiss the engineer, her tongue demanding entrance to Holtz’s mouth, stifling the whimpers that threatened to escape. When she felt her girlfriend begin to squirm against her, she added a third finger. As Holtzmann began to thrust her hips almost violently, she pressed down on her clit with her thumb.

“Erinerinerin oh shit oh god I’m gonna, I’m gonna come…”

Holtzmann threw her head back up against the wall as she climaxed, biting down on her bottom lip so hard Erin could see a small line of blood forming underneath engineer’s teeth.

“That’s a good girl,” Erin cooed as she felt Holtzmann’s walls clench around her fingers. She realized had she not had her arm pressing her girlfriend against the wall, the strength of the blonde’s orgasm would have probably caused her to slide down it. Holtzmann’s head fell forward, resting on the physicist’s shoulder. She uttered a sharp cry when Erin slowly withdrew her fingers from inside her.

Holtzmann lifted her head up, eyes bleary, her hair a sweaty mop across her head. “Damn Gilbert, I had no idea you could press me up against the wall so hard. And keep me upright.”

“Well, working out does have its benefits.”

“Does it now?” Holtzmann gave Erin a coy smile as she brought her lips closer to her girlfriend’s. “Maybe you can show me a thing or two -”

A loud knocking on the door startled the two women.

“Are y’all done fucking in there yet? Lord have mercy, can you keep it in your pants for once? We’re professionals!”

Erin and Holtzmann tried not to snicker as they heard Patty’s exasperated voice through the door.

“I hear you laughing you assholes!”

  1. _Have Erin fuck me roughly against a wall - in a public place?_




	11. Out of Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day of the holidays here, and how better to celebrate than with some more smut ;) We hope you all had a good time, regardless of if / what you celebrate!

When Kevin just had started working for them, Erin reflected as she watched the man pull on his coat and shoes, she probably would have lamented the fact that he was leaving for a week much, much more.

While he still was nice to look at though, Erin found herself not minding him taking time off work much anymore; him being gone would mean that they had to take turns manning the phone and computer, but at least, she reasoned, it would make sure that someone who was actually competent answered the phone. (Well, to be fair, Kevin _had_ gotten better about handling incoming calls, but half the time, he still wrote messages down wrong, and caused confusion for the team.)

And there was another reason why Erin didn’t mind him being gone much – after all, it gave her the chance to get another item of her list taken care of, the way Kevin’s desk was built much better suited for what she had in mind than her own or one of Holtzmann’s workbenches.

“Holtzmann!” she thus called out the moment Abby and Patty had gone out the door to get lunch, hoping they would be gone long enough, but trusting Holtzmann and her skills to make good use of the time they had, “can you come down here for a second?”

The response was immediate and just as Erin had expected, namely the _thump_ of Holtzmann’s boots hitting the floor as she slid down the pole; she smiled as the engineer came strolling to where she was standing next to Kevin’s desk, her turn that day to play receptionist, and she had dressed accordingly with that in mind, wearing one of her blazer-and-skirt combos and a shirt with a tiny bow-tie.

“What do you need, hot stuff?” Holtzmann asked, clearly not having an idea that Erin had her list in mind; the physicist smiled in reply, and stepped closer to her, making her swallow noticeably by running her hand down the younger woman’s front, an unmistakable glint in her eyes when she replied.

“Remember that time during our bad luck streak”, she started, earning a wince from the engineer, “when you ate me out from beneath the table? That made it onto my list. Without interruptions this time.”

Again, Holtzmann’s answer as non-verbal and immediate – she grabbed Erin by the shoulders and planted a hearty smack on her lips, and then she vanished beneath the desk, making the physicist giggle as she sat down, and rolled the office chair as close to the desk as it was possible.

She had planned ahead for this, and had put on a skirt in the morning; she had foregone another item of clothing though, something Holtzmann quickly realized, judging from the surprised gasp Erin could hear from beneath the desk seconds later.

“Erin Gilbert!” Holtzmann then said, poking her out briefly to look at the other woman, “you’re going commando!”

“Just making things easier for you”, Erin replied, all innocence; Holtzmann chuckled, then mumbled “so considerate” – before she got straight to work, knowing they didn’t have much time, trailing her tongue over the inside of Erin’s thigh to her centre, smirking when she heard the physicist gasp.

Thanks to her position, she couldn’t see Erin’s face as she flickered her tongue over the other woman’s clit, but she heard her gasp and, from the corner of her eye, saw her toes curl; smirking again, Holtzmann kept it up, for once not starting out slowly, but getting right to business, Erin quite appreciative of her enthusiasm.

She held on to the desk as Holtzmann’s efforts quickly made her quite wet, and bit her lip in an effort to hold in a groan – and just then, the door opened and a man came in, looking around for a moment before he spotted her, his face lighting up as he walked over to her.

“Um, hi, hello”, he said while Erin could only stare at him – had she jinxed it, she dully wondered, when she had told Holtzmann there would be no interruptions, “this is the Ghostbusters right? I got a bit of a ghost problem in my new house?”

“Oh, um, yes, welcome”, Erin said, making herself smile at him and folding her hands on the desk in front of her, figuring that they both had spoken loud enough for Holtzmann to hear, so the engineer would stop any moment now.

Holtzmann didn’t stop.

“How can we help you, _Sir_?” Erin went on, raising her voice a bit at the last word, just in case Holtzmann hadn’t noticed; and she could have sworn she heard a soft chuckle from beneath the desk, relieved when the man didn’t react to it, apparently not having picked up on it.

“Um, well, there’s a ghost”, he said, while Holtzmann still kept going, forcing Erin to use all her willpower to not start squirming, “in my new house? I bought it last week. The house, not the ghost. The ghost is, I don’t know, it wakes me up in the middle of the night throwing pots and pans and…”

Holtzmann’s tongue came down on her clit surprisingly hard, Erin hadn’t known it was possible to actually move a tongue with such force, and she jumped, her eyes briefly going wide, and the man paused, giving her a concerned look afterwards.

“Are you okay, Ma’am?” he then asked, Erin quickly nodding in reply, determined to not let him notice what was going on; she wondered for a moment if he had seen the article about Holtzmann and her, when they had been caught in the back of Ecto-1, but if he had, he didn’t let it show, giving her a slightly lopsided smile before he continued.

“So, yeah”, he said, picking up where he had stopped before, while Erin’s hands clenched on the desk as Holtzmann just kept going on _and on_ , she couldn’t believe it, “the ghost wakes me up each night, I’ve seen it, too, it’s an old woman, and she looks pissed. How much do your services cost?”

“That depends”, Erin replied, unable to keep a tremble out of her voice and earning another worried look, “on what sort of class it is and on how long it takes us to- oh!” That last sound had been caused by Holtzmann actually sucking on her clit, and she was unable to keep herself from flinching this time; she cleared her throat, worried that she was awfully flushed, her face feeling quite hot, the client looking even more concerned now.

“On how long it takes us to capture or destroy the entity”, she made herself say, “but if payment is a problem, we do offer a payment plaaaaaaaan…” The word got drawn out way more than it should have, the cause being Holtzmann making use of her teeth now; the man cleared his throat and nodded, appearing uncomfortable now, mumbling something about coming back at another time, shaking his head as he walked out, just in time to run into Abby and Patty as they came back.

“Maybe you should send your receptionist home”, he told them, Patty raising an eyebrow, briefly thinking that he meant Kevin, then remembering that their blonde golden retriever of a receptionist wasn’t around, “she seems… ill?”

“Ill”, Patty echoed, making the man nod; and just as the door fell close behind him, she heard Erin moan at the desk, worried now as she hurried over there, just in time to see Erin slump forward onto the desk’s surface.

“Erin, baby, what’s wrong?!” Patty cried out, eyes going wide; she rushed over to the desk, only to stop short when Erin pushed the chair back without a word – and Holtzmann came crawling out from beneath it, winking at Patty as she wiped her mouth, then gave her a shit-eating grin, making it more than obvious what she had been doing without having to say a word.

“…y’all need Jesus”, was all Patty had to say, throwing up her hands and shaking her head as she walked away; Holtzmann just cackled while Erin let her head drop down onto the desk again, feeling too good after the orgasm Holtz had given her to embarrassed, but silently vowing to herself that she’d make her girlfriend pay for not stopping when the client had come in.

_11\. Have Holtz eat me out from under the desk_


	12. Strap It In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of folks asked for this particular situation, or variation of a sort. I hope it doesn't disappoint...

Holtzmann knows she’s in for it.

It’s been a day since the desk incident and Erin has barely touched her. She’s caught her girlfriend giving her steamy looks countless times from across the lab, but other than a light touch on her back as she walks by and a brief peck on the mouth, there’s been no contact. It’s even worse back at Erin’s apartment. It’s painfully obvious the physicist is avoiding her on purpose, but Holtzmann isn’t sure if it’s because she’s pissed off or playing a game.

Regardless, Holtzmann feels as if she might explode.

As the workday winds down, the blonde considers her options.  _ It’s my turn to do something on the list _ , she muses.  _ So as soon as Patty and Abby leave, I’ll just have to corner her and we’ll have a little chat.  _

Erin beats her to it.

Patty leaves first, still shooting Holtzmann the look of death after finding her in such a compromising position the day prior. Abby is next, and before Holtzmann can finish saying goodbye to her friend, she notices Erin heading to the bathroom out of the corner of her eye.

Holtzmann contemplates following her, but decides she might make matters worse by barging in on her girlfriend while she’s using the facilities. So she decides to occupy herself by reexamining the blueprints she’s been fussing over all day.

The engineer is so engrossed in her plans that she doesn’t notice Erin is standing right next to her and whispering in her ear.

“Hey Holtzy.”

The blonde jumps, nearly falling over if not for Erin grabbing her by the waist. Before she can register what is happening, her girlfriend has her back pushed up against the workbench, hands in her hair, tongue in her mouth. 

“Erin -” Holtzmann is barely able to get the words out before Erin starts placing hot kisses on her neck, speaking against the engineer’s skin as she does so. 

“You’ve been a very bad girl Holtz. Therefore I’m taking your turn. And you’re going to do what I want, right here, right now.”

“What - what do you want?” Holtzmann stutters. Erin brings her face back up so their foreheads are touching. She grabs one of the blonde’s hands and pulls it under her skirt. She feels a long silicone shaft underneath. 

“I’m going to lay you back down on this desk and fuck you with this strap-on Holtzy. I’ve been wanting to do it for a long, long time.”

Holtzmann feels her mouth go dry. This is something she's never experienced before, and she's not sure she wants to. While using the strap-on with Erin turns her on beyond belief, a role-reversal makes her nervous. She supposes it may have something to do with the fact she’s never been penetrated by a phallic like object this large. She's worried that it might hurt, and not in the way she would get off on.

Erin senses her girlfriend’s hesitation. Her expression softens as she lightly strokes her cheek.

“Holtzy, if you really don't want to do this you don't have to. It's just something I've fantasized about for a long time. I promise you I'll be as gentle as I can and I'll stop if you want me to.”

Holtzmann swallows and shakes her head slowly in the affirmative. “Can we have a safe word? In case, um, I need you to stop?”

“Sure honey.”

The engineer scrunches up her nose as she goes through her vocabulary.

“Gamma ray,” Holtzmann blurts out, a nervous smile spreading across her features.

“Gamma ray it is then,” Erin murmurs as she moves in to capture her girlfriend’s lips with her own.

The kiss starts slowly, but it isn’t long before it’s heated again, Erin biting down on Holtzmann’s bottom lip as the engineer groans. The younger woman weaves her hands through Erin’s hair as she unbuckles the belt to her trousers. Holtzmann feels cool air on her lower half as Erin pulls down both her pants and boxers at once.

“Jump up on the bench Holtzy,” Erin whispers close to her ear. Holtzmann steps out of her pants and hops on the workbench, laying back and cringing slightly as the cool metal hits her backside.  _ Thank god I cleared all the radioactive stuff off of here earlier... _

Holtzmann’s thoughts are interrupted by Erin’s hands pulling her hips toward the edge of the table and the sensation of her tongue on her clit, Holtz’s hands going immediately through auburn hair.

“Jesus…” Holtz’s moans echo through the empty firehouse as Erin makes small circles on her most sensitive spot with her tongue before moving to her entrance. The mere thought of her girlfriend kneeling in front of her while eating her out makes Holtz’s head spin. Still, she senses her girlfriend is not going all out, rather just getting her ready for what’s to come.

As Erin slowly enters Holtzmann with one finger, she gets off her knees and moves upward to kiss her neck, huskily whispering as she does so.

“Are you ready Holtzmann? Are you ready for me to fuck you? I want to so, so bad…”

Holtzmann groans as the physicist adds another finger, increasing the pace in which she is pumping them inside her. 

“Yessss Erin. I think so. Oh god. I want you to - I want you to fuck me with it.”

The engineer arches her back as Erin adds a third finger and pushes forward. She hovers above Holtzmann, a lascivious expression on her face. 

“What do you want me to fuck you with Holtzmann? Tell me.”

Holtzmann feels almost overwhelmed, her head spinning from both the sensations coursing through her body and the realization of what she’s about to ask for.

“Fuck me with your cock Erin. Oh god, please.”

Erin kisses Holtzmann briefly before getting off the workbench. The engineer lets out a pitiful groan as her girlfriend withdraws her fingers from inside her. Holtzmann stares at the ceiling, breathing heavily both from desire and nervousness. She hears the tell-tale sound of straps being adjusted and lube being squirted and rubbed. The blonde cracks a smile when she remembers the shit Erin gave her months ago for stashing lube amongst her tools.  _ Always be prepared _ , Holtzmann had said before winking. 

“Are you ready Holtzy?” 

Holtzmann lifts her head up off the workbench to meet Erin’s eyes with her own. She can feel the dildo pressing at her entrance, her girlfriend waiting for permission to proceed.

“Yeah I’m - I’m ready babe.”

Erin pushes forward and Holtzmann’s mouth opens in a silent scream.

It’s the smallest of several toys that they own, but it’s still larger than anything Holtzmann has ever experienced. There’s some pain and discomfort, but there’s also a feeling of fullness that’s not unpleasant. 

“Holtz?”

The blonde is biting down on her lip, trying to still the panic that’s building inside of her. Erin has pushed all the way forward and stopped, Holtzmann almost painfully grabbing onto her girlfriend’s sides with both hands.

“Just a sec, shit.” 

For a moment there’s only the sound of breathing, both women waiting for what comes next. Holtzmann takes a deep breath and tries to relax, knowing how much Erin wants this. 

She knows she now wants this too.

“Ok, ok. Just go slow babe. At first…”

Initially Erin’s thrusts are slow and shallow. As Holtzmann gets used to the sensations she feels a familiar burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. She wraps her legs around Erin’s hips, looking up at her.

“Faster. Harder. Oh god Erin, just fuck me.”

Erin lets loose a loud groan and pushes forward again, this time with more force, making Holtzmann’s toes curl. The pace of the physicist’s thrusts increase until the couple is panting and sweating amidst expletives and moaning.

Holtzmann can feel that she’s close, but it’s not enough. She snakes her hand down her stomach until she reaches her clit with two fingers. The blonde presses down and rubs, causing an instantaneous reaction.

“Oh my god Erin. I’m almost there, don’t stop, don’t stop…”

“Holtz, I need you to come for me. Jesus, I want you to come while I’m fucking you…”

The angle of Erin’s next thrust rubs against Holtz’s g-spot and the engineer is lost.

Holtzmann doesn’t know how loud she screams, she only knows she’s coming  _ hard _ and doesn’t know if it will ever stop. Her body trembles uncontrollably as she feels the world around her fade away for several moments. As her orgasm is winding down, she hears a gasp from Erin through the haziness and her thrusts slowly come to a stop. Erin leans forward and rests her head on Holtzmann’s chest, breathing heavily. Holtzmann strokes the physicist’s sweaty hair, her hands shaking.

The stay like that for several minutes, Holtzmann laying back on the workbench, her legs limply hanging off the side. The toy is still inside her, and most of Erin’s weight is on Holtzmann, her legs so weak she’s barely able to stand up.

“Babe. Did you -”

Erin lifts her head up off Holtzmann’s chest, her eyes slightly cloudy.

“Shit, Holtz. Watching you come like that underneath me was probably the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. I wasn’t expecting to get off doing this, but god, that did me in.”

Holtzmann grins. “You multi-tasker you. So efficient Gilbert.”

“Shut up Holtzy.” Erin slowly untangles herself from Holtzmann and stands up straight. “Um, I’m going to pull out now. Sorry if this is a little uncomfortable.”

Holtzmann whimpers as she senses the dildo sliding completely out of her. She feels oddly empty. And sore. 

_ But at least it’s a “I got fucked really good” kind of sore. _

She remains on the workbench, looking upward at nothing in particular until Erin slides back up, kissing her lightly on the lips.

“Thank you Holtzy.”

“I think I should be thanking you babe. Goddamn.”

  1. _Fuck Holtzmann with a strap-on._



  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y'all in hell... (lol)


	13. Please Wait to be Seated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another prompt chapter - thanks for sending and we hope it's to the senders liking ;)

A day after their experiment with the strap-on, Holtzmann still felt a bit sore, but it was a good kind of sore; she was grinning to herself quite a bit as she worked, to Erin’s delight, the physicist smiling and sometimes even winking at her whenever their eyes met during the day.

After how good it had been, Holtzmann didn’t even mind much anymore that Erin had taken her turn – and judging from how the way Erin looked at her changed as the day progressed, the redhead wouldn’t make her wait long for the next item on her list, the engineer feeling giddy as she wondered what Erin would suggest next.

Whatever it was though, it apparently wasn’t suitable for the firehouse, because Erin didn’t say a word while they were still there, and neither during the ride to her apartment; she kept quiet during dinner, as well, and only spoke up once they had finished eating and were cuddling on the couch.

“So, Holtzy”, she started, sounding perfectly innocent, even though her hand moved to rest on the other woman’s thigh, “how are you… feeling after yesterday?”

“You mean, am I still sore from my girlfriend fucking me like a pro?” Holtzmann gave back, smirking at the blush which coloured Erin’s cheeks in response – here they were, going through an actual list of their fantasies one item after the other, Erin had actually used the strap-on like a pro the other day, and _still_ the physicist blushed.

“Sorta”, the engineer answered the question before Erin could clarify that yes, this was what she had meant, “but a good kind of sore. Why? If you want to do it again with the strap-on, sorry to say it’ll have to wait a bit.”

“No”, Erin shook her head at once, “no strap-on this time. Since it’s still my turn though, because you were so naughty, there’s another thing I’d like to try.”

“Do tell”, Holtzmann said at once, intrigued; to her slight bafflement, Erin’s blush deepened, and she looked away, fingers fidgeting, the engineer immediately feeling both intrigued and worried, a strange mixture.

“Erin, babe?” she inquired, worry winning out, “what is it?”

“Iwantyoutositonmyface”, Erin blurted out without a single breath between what Holtzmann assumed were individual words, then blushed so bright that the engineer honestly feared it might give her a sort of nosebleed.

Still she had to admit that she hadn’t really gotten any of that, and she blinked, then smiled encouragingly at the physicist, grasping her hand and squeezing it tenderly as she told her that she hadn’t quite got that and that Erin had to repeat herself.

“Um”, Erin gave back, clearing her throat before she continued, “I want you to… sit on my face. You’re all sore right? So I’ll kiss it better.”

She laughed nervously and blushed again, feeling a bit embarrassed about basically asking the engineer to use her like that; then, she took note of the look on Holtzmann’s face though, and realized that she had nothing to be embarrassed about.

Because Holtzmann looked so turned on, Erin was honestly surprised she wasn’t pouncing her right then and there.

“I”, the engineer started, then had to swallow before she could continue, “I am the luckiest woman in the world because I get to be with you. Holy shit yes let’s do that now!”

Erin giggled a bit at the blonde’s enthusiasm, but came to her feet quickly; Holtzmann got up as well, and they hurried to the bedroom, the redhead slowing down a bit there, a bit nervous once more, even though a smile curled her lips at how eagerly Holtzmann unbuttoned her blouse.

“I’ve never done this before”, she told the engineer, “have you…?”

“Um, not really”, Holtzmann gave back, slightly surprising her – she had way more experience when it came to sleeping with women, after all, “but I guess we’ll figure it out as we do it?”

Erin nodded, smiling when Holtzmann finished unbuttoning her blouse and slid it down her arms, letting it drop to the floor; she returned the favour by pulling the blonde’s shirt over her head, then pulled her in for a heated kiss while she opened her belt buckle, then her pants, the belt producing a clanging noise when Holtzmann’s pants pooled around her ankle.

It didn’t take long until they were both naked, and Erin pulled Holtzmann down onto the bed so that the blonde ended on top of her; they kept kissing for a while longer, then the redhead mumbled “ready?” and earned a brief nod – before the engineer sat up and straddled her, her lust obvious through her features as she looked down on her.

“Just, um”, she then said, scratching the back of her head, “slap my butt or thigh in case you can’t breathe and need me to move?”

Erin nodded, unable to hold back a little giggle; Holtzmann gave her a slightly sheepish smirk, then moved into the right position, holding on to the headboard with both hands so she’d be able to get her weight off Erin quickly, should the need arise.

She could feel Erin breathe faster beneath her, and the flush colouring the redhead’s cheeks showed how turned on she was already; and then, Holtzmann lowered herself, hiding the physicist’s face from view, and Erin didn’t miss a beat, but got to work at once, the engineer letting out a gasp which was both surprised and pleased when the redhead practically attacked her with her tongue.

She groaned and her hold on the headboard tightened as Erin did what only could be described as “eating her out viciously”, and it didn’t take long until Holtzmann started rocking her hips rhythmically, increasing the sensations Erin was causing.

“Oh Hell this is good”, she groaned, “oh God Erin this is…”

She gripped the headboard tighter, barely aware that she lowered her hips in an attempt to get more stimulation; making use of that, Erin increased her efforts even further, the moans Holtzmann soon started to let out spurring her on to keep going and to do so with even more intensity.

“Fuck yes Erin”, Holtzmann groaned, a bit startled by how fast she was approaching her climax, “don’t stop now, don’t stop don’t… oh God _Erin_ …”

She threw her head back in her neck and let out a long groan between grit teeth, trembling as she fought to not fall down onto Erin’s head; and just as her orgasm started to ebb off, a resounding _crraaaack_ echoed through the bedroom, and she fell backward with a little yelp, ending up next to Erin, the physicist staring at her in shock.

“Holtzy”, she then said, sitting up and taking a moment to wipe her mouth – and if that wasn’t hellishly hot, Holtz didn’t know what was, “Holtzmann. Did you just…”

“Uh-huh”, Holtzmann mumbled, blushing a bit as she sat up, glad that at least this time, no one had been hurt and they hadn’t actually been interrupted, Erin looking at her in disbelief, then with a bit of pride as she cleared her throat and went on.

“I just broke the headboard.”

_13\. Have Holtz sit on my face_


	14. Teacher's Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also based on a prompt - I'm pretty sure it was an anonymous one but we've gotten so many I can't keep track at this point. There's a little different feel to this chapter - I hope folks like it.

Holtzmann whistled softly to herself as she set up a folding chair in the middle of Erin’s living room. She had pushed the coffee table against the wall, ensuring there would be plenty of room to partake in the activity she had planned. The engineer plopped down in the chair, awaiting her girlfriend’s arrival from the laundry room.

Erin entered the apartment shortly thereafter, a basket of neatly folded clothes under her arm. She turned and stopped dead when she saw Holtz sitting in the chair, looking at her.

“Uh, hi Holtzy. What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you.” Holtzmann licked her lips as she regarded her girlfriend, still sexy in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. “I finally get my turn, and I’d like to have it now please and thank you.”

A smile formed on the corner of Erin’s lips as she deposited the basket of clean laundry on the couch. “Ok Holtzy, what is it you want to do?”

“I want to roleplay again. Except this time, you’re the professor. And I’m the student that’s failing your class.”

Holtzmann thought she saw a moment of panic flash across her girlfriend's face, but quickly dismissed it as the surprise factor. Erin gave her a nervous smile.

“So Professor Gilbert, why don’t you change into one of your lovely tweed skirt/tiny-bow tie combos and I’ll see you in a moment.”

“Sure Holtz.” Erin turned and headed toward the bedroom. Holtzmann frowned briefly, noting that the physicist seemed a little less enthusiastic about this current endeavor. But the younger woman knew Erin would let her know if this was something she did not want to partake in. _She would, wouldn’t she?_

Holtzmann’s thoughts were interrupted by Erin striding into the living room, adorned in one of her tweed outfits that always made the engineer giggle (and secretly hot).

“Ms. Holtzmann. I regret to inform you that you’re failing my class. In fact, you’re failing so miserably that at this point, even a perfect score on the final exam won’t save you.”

Erin’s voice was clipped and professional. It made Holtzmann wet. _God I love it when she’s toppy._

“Aw, that’s too bad professor. I guess I was just too distracted watching you...teach.”

Holtzmann winked at Erin, which only seemed to infuriate her.

“This is no laughing matter Ms. Holtzmann. I just talked to your advisor. She told me if you fail this class you won’t graduate on time.”

Holtzmann slouched down in her chair and raised an eyebrow.

“Well what do you suppose I do about it prof?”

Erin walked behind the chair and trailed her hand across Holtzmann’s back. The blonde couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran through her body at the contact. She was so incredibly turned on that this point, that she was sure she’d come before Erin could even take her pants off.

“Well Jillian,” Erin said her first name so acerbically that Holtzmann had to bite her lips to suppress a moan. “There is a way you could pass this class.” Erin walked around to face Holtzmann, putting her hands on the younger woman’s thighs, leaning forward so their faces were just inches apart.

“Oh really?” Holtzmann couldn’t keep the quivering out of her voice. “And how I would do that Professor Gilbert?”

Erin bent forward so her mouth was directly next to Holtz’s ear.

“By making me scream. But I want to do this first…”

Erin grabbed Holtzmann by the hair and pulled her head back before kissing her passionately. The blonde grabbed Erin by the hips, pulling her into her lap.

“Hngh, I don’t think this is ethical professor,” the engineer moaned as Erin moved to her neck, biting her in-between open mouthed kisses.

Erin moved her hand to Holtzmann’s belt buckle. “Do you want me to stop Jillian? Just say the word. I’ll walk right over to my laptop and fail you without hesitation.”

Holtz’s eyes got wide as Erin deftly undid her belt buckle and slid her hand underneath her pants to cup her through her boxers. She was soaked.

“Oh god, no don’t fail me professor. I’ll do anything.”

The physicist slid off Holtzmann’s lap so she was kneeling directly in front of her.

“Duly noted. I’m gonna do you first though.”

Erin used both hands to pull down Holtz’s pants and boxers, the blonde lifting her hips off the chair in order to assist her. Holtzmann could feel her girlfriend’s breath against her thighs before she leaned forward and flicked her clit lightly with her tongue.

Holtzmann threw her head back. “Oh fuckkkkkk.” Her groan reverberated throughout the apartment as she threaded both hands through Erin’s hair. The physicist in turn took her clit between her lips and sucked, causing Holtz’s hips to buck.

“Shit, professor. You’re gonna make me come so hard.”

Holtzmann felt Erin draw back, still feeling her panting against her center. She thrust her hips forward again, expecting her girlfriend to continue pleasuring her with her mouth. When nothing happened, the blonde looked down to see Erin leaning back on her heels, breathing heavily, fingers twitching at her sides.

“Professor?”

When there was no response, Holtzmann moved one of her hands to Erin’s cheek and whispered soothingly.

“Erin?”

The physicist tilted her head skyward and Holtzmann was shocked to see tears streaming down her face.

“Hadron,” Erin choked out before standing up and running for the bedroom.

“Erin! Shit!” Holtzmann nearly fell out of her chair in her rush to go after her girlfriend, momentarily forgetting her pants were pooled around her ankles. She hurriedly pulled up her boxers before sprinting to the bedroom. She found Erin with her back turned to the doorway, arms hugging herself.

“Erin? Baby? Are you ok?” Holtz walked slowly up to her girlfriend, placing her hands on the physicist’s shoulders and rubbing them gently.

“I’m sorry Holtzy. I just -” Erin turned and buried her head into Holtzmann’s shoulder, the engineer wrapping her arms around her and whispering soothing words into her ear.

“Shhhh, Erin it’s ok. I’m sorry you felt uncomfortable. I would have never asked you to do this had I known.”

“I thought I could do this Holtz, I really did. But it just felt - wrong. I’m sorry, I don’t want you to be disappointed, I -”

Holtzmann quieted the physicist with a gentle kiss, using her thumbs to wipe the tears from Erin’s cheeks. She whispered quietly against Erin’s lips.

“You’ll never disappoint me Erin. Baby, please just tell me if you don’t want to do something. This list is not nearly as important as making sure you’re happy. We can chuck the whole list out the window, I love you too much to jeopardize our relationship.”

“I don’t want to get rid of the list Holtzmann. I’ve been enjoying it - a lot actually. I promise I’ll be better at telling you if something makes me uncomfortable. I promise.”

“Good.” Holtzmann smiled against Erin’s lips before kissing her again. The physicist weaved her hands through the engineer’s curls.  Holtzmann deepened the kiss, resulting in her girlfriend uttering a soft moan.

“Let me love you Erin. Let me make you feel so good. God, I need to feel you trembling underneath me.” Holtzmann whispered huskily while placing kisses on the physicist’s neck. She could feel her girlfriend’s knees start to buckle, tightening her hold on her hips so she wouldn’t slide to the floor.

“Holtzmann - Jillian. I need you so bad. Please, I want you to touch me.”

The younger woman gently pushed Erin back toward the bed, laying her down while embracing her gently. She began to remove the physicist’s clothes, kissing each part of her newly exposed body as she did so. By the time Erin was completely naked on the bed, she was squirming, her eyes heavy with lust.

“Holtzmann -”

“Shhhhhhhhh.” The blonde placed a finger against Erin’s lips, quieting her. “You’re the most beautiful woman in the entire world, I want you to know that. I am so, so lucky. Let me show you how much I love you sweetheart.”

Holtzmann kneeled on the bed next to Erin, peeling off her t-shirt, leaving her clad only in her boxers and socks. She straddled the physicist, leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss while simultaneously cupping each of Erin’s breasts. When she brushed her thumbs against her nipples, the physicist arched her back off the bed.

“Oh goddddd Holtz.”

Holtzmann took her time, moving her lips down Erin’s neck, licking a stripe between her breasts. She spent several minutes sucking on each nipple, occasionally using her teeth, resulting in even louder groans from the physicist. By the time Holtzmann was placing kisses on her girlfriend’s stomach, Erin had a fistful of the bedsheets in each hand, heels firmly dug into the mattress.

The blonde placed a kiss on top of course curls before lifting up each of Erin’s legs and putting them on her shoulders. Holtzmann licked her lips while looking at her girlfriend’s center.

“So, so beautiful,” Holtzmann whispered before leaning forward, placing her tongue flat against Erin’s entrance and slowly moving it upward. She felt the engineer’s hands tug at her hair as she made small circles on her clit, Erin’s moans reverberating across the room. She wanted to take her time with her girlfriend, make her feel loved. But Holtzmann also knew that Erin needed her release, so gradually increased the pace of her movements, until the woman above her was a babbling mess. All it took was Holtzmann to enter Erin with one finger, and she felt the older woman break.

“Holtz, oh god Holtzmann. I’m coming so hard, I’m -”

Holtzmann felt Erin’s walls pulse around her finger, her legs squeezing the engineer’s head almost painfully. She gradually slowed her motions as Erin began to come down from her orgasm, withdrawing her finger and tenderly removing her girlfriend’s legs from her shoulders before crawling back upward. She made sure to give Erin a passionate kiss so she could taste herself on Holtzmann’s lips.

“Holtz…” Erin whimpered as the engineer drew her in for an embrace, wrapping her arms around her as Erin rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Shhh, baby. I hope that made you feel better.”

“That was so good Holtz. Oh god, I love you so much.”

Holtzmann stroked Erin’s cheek, looking into sleepy eyes. She kissed the physicist’s forehead.

“I love you too hot stuff.”

  1. _Roleplay: Professor/Student_



 


	15. Sweets for my Sweet

Even though Holtzmann had reassured her roughly a dozen times that she wasn’t mad or upset or anything else about how the roleplay the blonde had wanted to do had ended, Erin still felt bad, vowing to herself that the next time Holtzmann might suggest something which made her uncomfortable, she’d say it; and she was determined to somewhat make it up to the engineer, choosing the next item on her list with that and with Holtzmann’s sweet tooth in mind.

It took her a few days to gather all the things she’d need for what she wanted to do, not because these things were hard to acquire, but because Holtzmann and she spent pretty much every waking minute together, and she didn’t want the engineer to figure out what she was planning until it was time.

Finally though, all the items had been bought and brought to her apartment; and on the same night, after they’d had dinner and were cuddling on the couch, Erin said “Holtzy?”, the tone of her voice immediately telling the blonde what was coming, a curious sparkle in her eyes when she looked at her and gave back “Yes?”.

“I want to do an item from my list”, Erin told her, not really surprising her, “but you’ll have to wait here until everything is ready, okay? Come to the bedroom when I’m calling for you? And no peeking!”

“Your wish is my command, babe”, Holtzmann smirked, curious, but knowing that asking wouldn’t lead anywhere; Erin smiled at her and kissed her briefly, then hurried off to the kitchen, making sure to keep everything hidden from view as she carried the supplies into the bedroom.

Holtzmann was awfully curious at this point, but didn’t peek, toying with her phone as she waited for Erin to get done; and finally, Erin called out “okay, ready!”, and the engineer practically shot up from the couch and rushed into the bedroom, only to stop short at the sight which presented itself to her.

Erin laid naked on the bed, smiling at her, a bowl of strawberries and cherries sitting on the blanket next to her; and on the nightstand, there was a can of whipped cream and a tube of Hershey’s chocolate syrup, the kind Holtzmann liked best, the engineer starting to smile widely at the whole setup.

“My lovely Holtzy”, Erin practically purred, the tone of her voice going directly between Holtzmann’s legs and making her weak in the knees, “I know we had a big dinner, but… I’d like to be your dessert tonight.”

“Best dessert ever”, Holtzmann brought out, voice hoarse with lust and anticipation, “especially cause you got the Hershey’s syrup. So yummy and way better than those edible body paint things you can get at… um… the store.”

“The store, right”, Erin echoed, grinning at how Holtzmann cleared her throat, “I’m not gonna ask how you know this.”

“They had edible underwear, too”, Holtzmann told her, smirking, “made of beef jerky. If I had known you’re planning this…”

“No beef jerky underwear”, Erin said strictly, then smiled again as she reached beneath the pillow, “but we can add a little extra something, if you like.”

And with that, she pulled out the handcuffs from where she had hidden them, Holtzmann swallowing audibly – before she practically tore off her clothes and jumped onto the bed, Erin giggling at her enthusiasm while she let it happen that Holtz positioned her arms over her head, then cuffed her wrists to the headboard, making sure that the cuffs weren’t too tight, but not too loose either.

“You’ll be glad this is the new and improved Holtzmann headboard”, the blonde then said, “no more breakage with this one.”

“I should hope so”, Erin gave back, tugging at the cuffs; Holtzmann not only had fixed the headboard though, but had reinforced with steel and wood, and Erin was quite sure that the blonde knew what she was talking about when she said that it wouldn’t break.

“Comfortable?” Holtzmann asked, earning a nod from the physicist; she smiled in response, then took hold of the chocolate syrup – and squirted some right into her mouth, making Erin raise an eyebrow.

“You know”, she then said, having to briefly pause when Holtz straddled her and it made her breath hitch, “that was not quite what I had in mind.”

“Uh-huh”, Holtzmann let out, swallowing – before she leaned down and kissed her deeply, letting her taste the chocolate, a slight smile on Erin’s face by the time the engineer pulled back.

“Okay, I do approve of this”, she then said, earning a wink and a smirk – before Holtzmann did what Erin actually had had in mind, carefully dribbling chocolate syrup onto her upper body, artfully circling her nipples before she made a trail down further south, rubbing her hands gleefully after she had put the syrup back on the nightstand.

“Time to have my dessert”, she then said, Erin nodding enthusiastically; Holtzmann took another moment to smile at her, then lowered her head, the physicist letting out a soft moan when she felt the engineer’s lips close around one nipple, her tongue swirling around and across it in an attempt to get all the chocolate.

Again, Erin moaned when the engineer followed the trail she had made, licking her way to her other breast, then down her stomach; just before she reached the physicist’s folds though, she stopped, the redhead letting out an unhappy whine, lifting her head, only to see Holtzmann put a bit of whipped cream on one of the strawberries – before she said “Share?” with another wink and put it between her teeth, the taste of both chocolate and strawberry exploding on Erin’s tongue when the engineer then bent her head so her girlfriend could bite off half of the fruit.

“Yum”, she mumbled once Holtzmann had pulled back again and reached for the bowl once more, producing a cherry this time, to Erin’s surprise and slight confusion ripping off the stem and putting that in her mouth, winking again as she fed the fruit itself to the physicist afterwards.

Then, after moving her tongue around quite a bit, she reached into her mouth and pulled out the stem, Erin blushing when she saw that the engineer had knotted it with just the use of her tongue and lips; she had to swallow audibly before she could say something, her words earning her a slight chuckle from the engineer.

“You know”, Erin said, finding herself unable to look away when Holtzmann took hold of the whipped cream again, “I already know you’re good with your tongue. No more need to impress me.”

“Just a friendly reminder”, Holtzmann told her with another wink, then made her hiss as she lowered the can and sprayed some whipped cream right onto her most sensitive area, the cream quite cold as it had been sitting in the fridge for quite a while, but she figured that Holtzmann would take of this any moment now.

And that was just what Holtzmann did, and quite thoroughly, too, making sure that not the tiniest speckle of whipped cream remained; and by the time she had finished licking it all up, Erin was squirming as far as the handcuffs allowed it, and breathing heavily, groaning when Holtzmann’s mouth vanished from her, lifting her head with the intention to complain – when the engineer ran one finger through her folds and she yelped, hips twitching in reaction to the contact.

“That is the best dessert of all I’ve ever had”, Holtzmann told her as their eyes met, slowly licking her finger afterwards, making sure Erin got a good view of the action; the redhead groaned and shuddered, letting her head drop back onto the pillow – only to yelp in surprise and pleasure when Holtzmann practically pounced her a second later, showing her that her cherry stem trick hadn’t been a one time thing, but something she was indeed quite good at.

“Hngh”, Erin let out, gripping the headboard tightly, only spurring Holtzmann on further, “oh yes don’t stop… I’m going to… oh God yes Holtz!”

She came with a hoarse cry, shuddering beneath the engineer; Holtzmann let her come down slowly, only pulling back once the shivering had stopped, even though Erin’s breathing was still ragged when the blonde unlocked the handcuffs.

“Okay”, Erin mumbled, “that was… amazing. Wow.”

“Glad to hear, babe”, Holtzmann smirked, while the physicist sat up – only to let out a surprised squawk when Erin, with unexpected strength, flipped her over so she ended up flat on her back, the engineer raising an eyebrow when one of the cuffs closed around her right wrist moments later.

“What”, Erin replied in perfect innocence, simultaneously moving the blonde’s hands so she could cuff them in the positon she herself had been in minutes ago, “you think I don’t want some dessert, too?”

  
15\. _Have Holtz lick chocolate syrup off of me / do the same to her_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, beef jerky underwear is actually a thing O_o https://cdn.instructables.com/FVM/HO2Z/GY4R8M4T/FVMHO2ZGY4R8M4T.MEDIUM.jpg?width=614


	16. Green Eyed Monster

Erin couldn’t believe her eyes.

She and Holtz had stopped off at one of the bars they frequented on their way home from work. It had been a rough day of three busts in total, and the couple decided they could use a drink to wind down. Abby had shrugged off, still not over a cold she had come down with the week prior. Patty refused to accompany them, remarking that there was no way in hell she’d be a third wheel to two women who refused to keep it in their pants in public.

Erin had enjoyed a drink with Holtzmann at the bar and was nearly finished when she excused herself to use the washroom. When she returned, she stopped short, her anger rising as she witnessed the scene in front of her.

Sitting in the barstool she recently vacated was another woman, no more than 25. She couldn’t totally see her face, only noting that she was a redhead. Holtzmann was smiling, nodding at something the young woman had said.

The woman was also holding Holtzmann’s hand.

Erin prided herself on keeping her emotions in check, but when she got really angry, her temper was nearly impossible to tamp down. And at the moment she swore she could feel steam coming out of her ears.

“Excuse me,” she said harshly, having stormed over to where she had been sitting. She placed her hand on the other woman’s shoulder, turning her around slightly so she could look at the woman flirting with her girlfriend in the eyes. She felt her anger rise even more when she realized this woman looked barely old enough to drink. Legally that is.

“Oh, sorry,” the woman replied in an annoying, squeaky voice. “Were you sitting here?”

Erin saw Holtz lean backward in her chair out of the corner of her eye. Her girlfriend was good at picking up on her emotions, and she had obviously realized that she was extremely pissed off.

“Yes, I was sitting there. I was sitting there because that is my girlfriend. Mine. Not yours. So I suggest you move along kiddo, before we have to have a little more than a friendly chat.”

The young woman’s eyes got very large as she slid off the stool, mumbling a half apology under her breath. Erin watched the woman as she practically ran to the other side of the bar before turning around to look at her girlfriend. Judging by her expression, Holtzmann knew she was in deep shit.

“Holtzmann! What the hell was that? I go to the washroom and I come back and you’re making eyes at a - a kid! What the fuck?”

The engineer cringed at the profanity coming out of Erin’s mouth. She rarely swore outside of bedroom activities, so the fact she dropped a f-bomb was concerning.

“Erin I swear, I was minding my own business when she just slid into your seat. Before I knew it she was grabbing my hand and telling me how attractive I was and how she wanted to buy me a drink. I was just being polite before I told her to shove off, I swear!”

“Whatever Jillian!”

Erin spun on her heel and stomped toward the bar’s exit, her head pounding from the rage that was spilling over. Holtzmann scrambled to throw enough money on the bar to cover their tab and took off after the physicist. She found her girlfriend outside, arm raised in an attempt to hail a cab.

“Erin! Stop, please. Let’s talk about this.”

“I’m done talking Holtzmann!”

Before the blonde knew what was happening, Erin had yanked her by the hair and pulled her into a rough kiss. Holtzmann yelped when the physicist bit down on her tongue so hard she practically drew blood.

“Erin, shit! What are you -”

Erin grabbed Holtzmann by the lapels of her leather jacket and pushed her backward. The engineer was so distracted by the fact Erin was kissing her hard again she failed to notice  that they were in the bar’s alley until she was roughy backed into a brick wall, obscured from sight by a mostly empty dumpster.

“Holy fuck,” Holtzmann groaned as Erin sucked hard on her earlobe. The physicist cupped Holtz’s breast through her shirt and pinched her nipple harshly. When she was done with her earlobe, Erin whispered hotly into the younger woman’s ear.

“Don’t ever forget you belong to me Holtzmann. I'll show you what you'd miss if you left me for some random girl"

Erin pressed her forehead against the blonde’s as she undid Holtzmann’s belt buckle, letting her pants pool around her ankles. The engineer swore her girlfriend’s eyes almost looked as if they were on fire when she rasped against her lips.

“Everyone is going to know you’re mine Holtzy. I’m going to show everyone how naughty you’ve been tonight.”

Erin moved to suck on Holtzmann’s neck as she slipped a hand underneath her boxers. The engineer’s head was spinning, between the marks her girlfriend was undoubtedly leaving on her and the lone finger that was slowly dragging through her soaked folds.

“Fuck Erin. Oh Jesus.”

“Are you sorry Jillian? Are you ever going to look that way at another woman again?”

The physicist was making tantalizingly slow circles on her girlfriend’s clit, punctuating each question she asked with a bite on Holtzmann’s neck.

“Oh god, I’ll never do it again baby. You’re the only one for me. I’ll never look at anyone else the way I look at you. Please, just-”

“Just what?” Erin bit down hard on the skin just above Holtzmann’s collarbone.

“Hnghhhhhhh just fuck me. Fuck me hard.”

Holtzmann let out a guttural moan when Erin entered her with two fingers. Between Erin angrily topping her and the fact that she was getting fucked nearly out in the open, it didn’t take long before the blonde’s hips were bucking against Erin’s fingers.

“Shit Erin, I’m so close, you’re gonna make me come so hard…”

The physicist added a third finger as Holtzmann slid her hands underneath Erin’s shirt, holding onto her back for dear life. The engineer’s scream as she came would probably have been audible inside the bar had Erin not covered her mouth with her own. The sensations of her orgasm were so overwhelming that Holtzmann dragged her fingernails down her girlfriend’s back, Erin gasping as she broke her skin.

They stood there for several minutes, panting, Holtzmann’s back pressed up against the wall, Erin putting most of her weight on top of her. When Holtz finally opened her eyes, the expression on Erin’s face had softened, all the anger seemingly dissipated.

“I am really sorry baby.” Holtzmann’s voice was solemn.

“I know honey.” Erin placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s lips before helping her pull her pants up.

“You know you inadvertently crossed an item off my list.” Holtzmann gave Erin a half-smile as she buckled up her pants.

“How so?”

“Well I’ve always wanted to be hate fucked. I didn’t think we’d ever actually do it, but….”

“I wouldn’t call that hate Holtzy. I was just angry.”

“Close enough.” Holtzmann winked.

\---

“Argh.”

No matter how Erin shifted in her chair, it kept irritating the abrasions on her back. She was of half a mind to borrow one of the stools at Holtzmann’s workbench, but didn’t want to experience yet another one of her girlfriend’s leers as she walked around sans bra due to the terrible scratches on her back.

“Don’t play the martyr there Erin. Look how I had to compensate to cover up your handiwork.”

Holtzmann was currently sitting at her workbench wearing a turtleneck under her lab coat and a pair of rainbow colored earmuffs, despite the fact it was an unusually warm day in April.

“I mean look at this Gilbert!”

The engineer lifted up the left earmuff to reveal an earlobe that was shockingly purple.

Erin shrugged. “You reap what you sow Holtzy. Crap, this is so painful!” Erin spun her office chair around and repositioned herself so her chest was leaning against the chair’s back. “Ah, that’s a little better.”

“Hey, what do y’all want to order for lunch?” The couple heard Patty’s voice as she came up the stairs. When she spotted Holtzmann’s unusual attire and Erin grimacing as she sat backward in her chair, Patty glared.

“I’m not even going to ask. You freaks can get your own damn lunch. Jesus!”

As Patty walked back down the stairs Holtzmann made a loud kissing sound.

“Love ya Pattycakes!”

  1. _Hate fucking_



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The coda of this chapter was inspired by real-life events that my fellow Holtzbro and I continue to give the other crap about. Heh ;)


	17. Come Here Often

It took a few days for the scratches on Erin’s back to heal, and by the time they had stopped hurting, Holtzmann’s ear was still a rather lovely shade of blue and green; at this point, the engineer had given up on hiding it beneath an earmuff, and had bravely endured Abby’s teasing, the researcher, after the initial shock about Erin doing something like this, being quite merciless about it.

“I should bite your ear in revenge”, Holtzmann told her girlfriend as they were on their way to Erin’s apartment from the firehouse, “but then the teasing would get even worse, so you’re lucky.”

“I suffered long enough from what you did to my back”, Erin argued back at once, neither of them caring that there were other people on the subway who could hear them, a few listening quite unabashedly with open interest, “and remember, you did bring it on yourself. Also, if you bite my ear, I won’t be in the mood to cross another item off my list tonight when we get home.”

“Ooooh”, Holtzmann let out, eyes beginning to sparkle at once, “what is it?”

“I’m not gonna tell you here”, Erin primly replied, having her limits about what she was willing to talk about in public, “you’ll have to wait until we get home. And had dinner.”

“Alriiiiiight”, Holtzmann sighed, knowing better than to bother Erin for an answer; the physicist smiled at her, and kissed her briefly, but tenderly, then changed the topic by asking how her work had gone that day, even though she had been up in the lab with her most of the time and thus knew the answer to that question already.

Still, the engineer answered her, eager to pass the time; and not long after they had left the firehouse, they were at the physicist’s home, eating the takeout they had picked up on the way, Holtzmann giving her best to not fidget as she couldn’t wait to find out what Erin had planned.

“Alright”, Erin said with a small laugh once they had finished eating, “you look as if you’re about to combust from excitement, so I’ll let you know very soon. Go to the bedroom and wait for me? I’ll be there in five minutes.”

Excited, Holtzmann nodded, stealing a quick kiss before she hurried off to the bedroom; she wasn’t quite sure if she should get naked or not, then decided against it, quite enjoying the thought of Erin undressing her.

She tried not to fidget on the bed, wondering what the redhead was planning; the five minutes seemed to take forever to tick by, but finally, she heard Erin approach, and sat up in excitement, bouncing a bit on the bed as she waited for the physicist to enter the room.

Then Erin did just that, and Holtzmann let out an unarticulated noise, not capable of proper speech as she stared.

Just when Erin hadn’t let her come as part of taking care of the items on their list, the redhead was wearing quite lacy, black lingerie, smiling at how Holtzmann looked at her – before the engineer, she hadn’t felt desired often in her life, not even when she had been dating someone, but the way Holtzmann was looking at her made her heart beat faster and her mouth dry, made her feel as if she was the most desirable and beautiful woman the blonde had ever seen.

“So hot”, Holtzmann mumbled, as if to confirm her thoughts, “do you have any idea how hot you are? Jeez.”

“Glad to hear”, Erin smiled, then moved to straddle her and kissed her deeply; and as she did so, she quickly opened the buttons of the button up shirt Holtzmann had been wearing for the day, pulling it off the engineer and tossing it aside carelessly without breaking the kiss, Holtzmann moaning softly into her mouth when she undid her belt next.

“Tell me, Holtz”, she then mumbled into her ear, kissing her throat afterwards before she went on, “how turned on are you for me? On a scale of one to ten?”

“Three hundred and twenty eight”, Holtzmann replied, earning a small laugh from the physicist; she rewarded her for that very nice answer by kissing her again, gently pushing her as she did so, until Holtzmann was flat on her back and Erin on top of her.

“Good”, she then mumbled, “because you know what the next item on my list is?”

Holtzmann shook her head, breath hitching in excitement when Erin yanked her pants and boxers down; she tossed them aside as well, leaving her naked – except for her mismatched socks – and smiling at her as she sat up, straddling her once more.

“I”, she started, Holtzmann swallowing when the physicist lightly ran her fingertips down her stomach, “am going to make you come. As often as it’s possible, until you feel like you’ll pass out any second. To make up for biting your ear so hard, you know.”

“Holy shit”, Holtzmann breathed, making Erin smile again – before she started kissing her way downwards, from her throat to her chest and from there further south, clearly not planning to waste any time, the engineer shuddering and letting out a groan when Erin ran her tongue over her most sensitive area moments later.

By now, Erin knew very well what Holtzmann liked, and did just that, flickering her tongue over the blonde’s clit until she was squirming beneath her; Holtzmann had a moment to wonder if Erin would give her the first orgasm of God knew how many with just her tongue, then she felt the physicist slide a finger inside her and moaned, her hips bucking out of pure reflex.

“Now, now”, Erin scolded, lifting her head to smile at the blonde, the way her lips glistened making Holtzmann groan, “don’t overdo yourself, love, I didn’t even make you come once yet.”

“Close though”, Holtzmann gasped, Erin reacting by curling her finger inside the engineer _just so_ ; Holtzmann yelped and shuddered, and the physicist smiled as she added a second finger, then slowly started moving them back and forth, until Holtzmann’s eyes rolled back in her head and she gripped the blanket tightly, groaning “Eriiiiin” as she came.

“One”, Erin smiled, not slowing down the slightest; instead, she lowered her head and added her tongue to the mix once more, Holtzmann’s moans increasing in volume as she rapidly approached her second climax.

“Two”, Erin counted once it had happened, feeling herself grow more and more aroused at how Holtzmann reacted to her touch; she kept it up, speeding up a bit until Holtzmann hit number three, then slowing down again, not wanting to tire her girlfriend out too quickly.

“Three”, she made it clear to Holtzmann that she was still counting; Holtzmann just groaned in response, then let out “Erin, oh fuck” when number four happened, reduced to unarticulated moans and grunts by the time she made it to five and six.

“Can we make it to double digits, what do you think”, Erin wanted to know, smiling, simultaneously moving one hand between her own legs, too turned on to not do anything about it; and just when Holtzmann yelped her way through orgasm number eight, Erin came, as well, groaning as she shuddered, but still picking up on Holtzmann mumbling “Gamma Ray”, the engineer sounding as if she was close to fainting.

Immediately, but carefully, Erin pulled back, quickly wiping her mouth before she moved to lie down next to the blonde; she gathered her up in her arms, and Holtzmann sighed as she rested her head on the physicist’s shoulder.

“You killed me”, she then mumbled, sounding drowsy, “killed me dead. God I love you Erin.”

“Love you too, Holtzy”, Erin reassured her, then kissed the top of her head gently; Holtzmann smiled a bit, letting out another sigh before she drifted off into sleep, Erin holding her close and rubbing her back, smiling to herself as she was deeply satisfied with how well that had worked out.  
  
 _17\. Make Holtzmann come as often as possible_

 


	18. Corporal Punishment

It’s been over a week since a list item has been checked off. And thus far, there have been few complaints.

Both Erin and Holtz wonder if maybe, the list has run its course. There are only so many public places in which to do depraved things. All of the toys have been broken in (so to speak). They’ve promised not to do anything “nasty” at work anymore, lest Patty kick their butts. So they spend several days cuddling, kissing slowly, and basically enjoying each other’s bodies. It’s nice.

But one evening as Holtz dries the dishes that Erin’s washing, the physicist spots a familiar twinkle in bright blue eyes.

“Eeeeeeeeerin.”

“Yes Holtzy?” Erin pulls the plug in the sink and leans against the counter, watching as Holtzmann carefully dries the last plate.

“Soooooooo. The list.”

“Yes. What about it?”

“I have something left to do.” Holtzmann puts the plate away in the cupboard and moves to caress her girlfriend’s cheeks, pulling their faces close to one another.

“What’s that Holtz?” Erin says breathlessly.

“Spank me,” Holtzmann says with a half grin before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Erin’s.

“Wait, what?” Erin mumbles and pulls away slightly.

“I want you to spank me. It’s been something I’ve been wanting to try. I think I’ll like eeeeeet.”

“Won’t that....hurt?” Erin furrows her brow in concern.

“Well duh, that’s the point Gilbert.” Holtzmann’s expression softens when she sees her girlfriend’s worried expression. “Babe, if it hurts too much I’ll tell you to stop. But if it makes you uncomfortable -”

“No, no. If that’s what you want Holtzy.” Erin once again closes the gap between them, whispering huskily before capturing the blonde’s lips. “That’s what you’ll get.”

They break apart, a mischievous smile on both women’s faces. Erin grabs Holtz’s hand and leads her to the bedroom. She pushes the engineer on the bed and begins to undo the buttons on the blonde’s shirt, Holtzmann groaning in anticipation. It isn’t long before Holtzmann is completely naked, Erin clad only in her bra and panties.

“How do you want to do this Holtz?” Erin’s voice is slightly breathless, both from nervousness and being way more turned on than she thought she’d be.

“Um,” Holtzmann bites her bottom lip in deep thought. “Over your knee? Unless that’s weird or something?”

Erin pulls the engineer in her lap by her hips, Holtz squeaking in response. The physicist plants a wet, sloppy kiss on Holtzmann’s lips before gently guiding her to lay across her lap, the engineer wiggling her bare behind for emphasis.

“Ready Holtzy?”

“Yeah babe.”

Erin brings down her hand one of Holtzmann’s ass cheeks, closing her eyes as she does so. She opens them to see her girlfriend staring back at her, a look of amusement on her face.

“That’s all ya got Gilbert? I had a slap bracelet once that stung more than your effort just did.”

If getting Erin’s hackles up was Holtzmann’s intention, it works.

The sound that results from the next smack on the engineer’s backside nearly echoes throughout the bedroom.

“Ugh, shit!” Holtzmann yelps, flinching slightly when Erin’s hand makes contact with her.

“Holtzy?”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Just startled me a bit. Keep going, I can take it.”

Erin begins to smack Holtzmann’s behind, slowly at first, each slap met with a grunt from the engineer. As the tempo of the spanking increases, Erin notices the wetness on her thigh from her girlfriend grinding against her with each resulting wallop. Holtzmann is groaning louder now, punctuated by swear words and occasional squeals. The physicist is getting increasingly turned on, biting her lip as she continues, trying not to focus on the warmth spreading through her, and certainly not the fact her panties are completely soaked through.

Her excitement gets the best of her, as she lands a hard smack on Holtzmann that not only catches part of her ass, but also a good portion of her lower back as well.

“FUCK, OW! Gamma Ray!”

Holtzmann’s body jerks, the engineer rolling off Erin’s lap so she’s lying on her side, a look of both pain and surprise on her face.

“Oh shit Holtz, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“Babe, it’s ok, it’s ok. I was getting kinda sore anyway.” Holtzmann reaches for Erin’s hand, bringing it to her mouth and kissing it.

The two women sit silently on the bed for a few moments, breathing heavily.

“Hey Erin?”

“Yeah Holtzmann?”

“I was so close. How are you doing?”

“I, um. I was getting there. That turned me on quite a bit actually.”

“Good.”

Holtzmann rises up to her knees to order to kiss Erin fervently. She winds one hand through auburn hair, the other snakes under the physicist’s panties and begins to rub circles on her clit.

“Oh Jesus Holtz.”

“Touch me Erin. I want to come with you.”

Erin reaches down and drags a finger through Holtzmann’s dripping folds, the engineer whimpering quietly against her lips. As Holtz increases the tempo and pressure of her fingers, Erin slips a finger inside of her girlfriend.

Holtzmann’s hips buck. “Fuck Erin, don’t stop, don’t you dare stop…”

“Shit Holtz, oh god I’m coming, I’m-”

The blonde captures her girlfriend’s mouth with her own as they both shudder from their respective orgasms. They fall back on the bed, gasping and crying each other’s names. Eventually Erin opens her eyes to see Holtzmann looking back at her, a tired, goofy grin on her face.

“God that was hot.”

“Yeah.” Erin withdraws her finger from the blonde, who mews quietly in response. When Erin licks her finger clean, Holtzmann throws an arm over her eyes.

“Holy fuck Gilbert, you’re going to be the death of me one of these days.”

Erin removes her finger from her mouth with a resounding pop. “At least you’ll die with a smile on your face.”

“Hmmmmm, maybe. All I know now is you owe me a butt rub in the morning. This is gonna sting when I wake up I bet.”

“Let’s hope Patty doesn’t ask why you’re sitting on two pillows in the lab when she comes upstairs tomorrow.”

There’s a beat of silence before Erin and Holtzmann both cackle.

 _18\. Get spanked by Erin_  
  



	19. Whole Lotta Tension

Erin was in a mood, and Holtzmann couldn’t blame her.

Not only had they been on a bust for hours, chasing down a whole bunch of ghosts, all four of them now sore and tired, but Erin had gotten slimed halfway through this bust, too – and when they had come back to the firehouse, all just wanting food and sleep, Jennifer Lynch had been waiting for them instead, to complain about some paperwork which had been due the previous day.

They had promised her that they’d take care of it until the weekend, and after chewing them out some more, the mayor’s assistant finally had left, and had given Erin the chance to clean up, the redhead having needed almost an hour in the shower to get the by then mostly dried slime off her skin and out of her hair.

On the way home, they had gotten stuck in traffic, and thanks to that, their food had gotten cold; and so, Erin was quite grumpy by the time they entered her apartment, dropping down onto the couch at once and glaring at the TV, as if it could be blamed for what had happened.

“Ugh”, the physicist finally let out, while Holtzmann reheated their dinner, knowing that feeding Erin would make her feel at least a bit better, “what a day. Christ. I just want to sleep and not leave the house for like a week.”

“Poor baby”, Holtzmann showed sympathy, earning a sigh from her girlfriend, “I’ll make it all better after dinner, okay?”

“I don’t think I’m in the mood, Holtzy”, Erin mumbled, feeling bad for a moment – until Holtzmann shook her head, then smiled, winking at the physicist as she replied. “Not what I meant. Just eat for now, and then wait and see?”

Curious now, Erin nodded, giving Holtzmann a thankful look when the blonde handed her a plate of steaming hot food; they both wolfed it down, Erin feeling a bit better by the time she had finished, even though she still was somewhat grumpy.

“Okay”, Holtzmann said once she had taken care of the dishes, forbidding Erin to help after the tough day the physicist had had, “I’ll be right back, wait here, alright?”

Even more curious, Erin nodded, and Holtzmann hurried off into the hallway; Erin heard her dig through her jacket out there and frowned, wondering what the engineer was getting, raising an eyebrow when Holtzmann came back, rolling something between her palms.

“You might wanna take off your shirt”, the blonde told her, prompting Erin’s other eyebrow to move upwards, as well, her girlfriend hurriedly clarifying, “for nothing kinky, I swear. I just wanna take some of that tension away.”

She showed Erin what she had been rolling between her palms, the physicist surprised and delighted to see it was a bottle of massage oil; Holtzmann had massaged her a few times before, and so, Erin knew she was good at it, but they never had used oil before, the massages usually having happened at her office desk and through her clothes, when she had been exceptionally tense.

“You’re not gonna dribble that on my couch, are you”, she still said as she pulled off her shirt; Holtzmann reassured her she wouldn’t, then poured some of the oil onto her palm, Erin letting out a groan when the blonde then began massaging her shoulders.

“Oh yes”, she groaned as Holtzmann’s thumbs dug into the tense muscle, grateful for the fact that her engineering work had given her rather strong hands, “you’re so good at this.”

“Thank you”, Holtzmann replied, moving her hands from her shoulders down her back, left and right of her spine, working on the tense muscle there; with gentle pressure, she made Erin bend forward, then asked if it was okay to open her bra, the physicist quickly nodding her agreement.

“Want to lie down?” Holtzmann suggested after another minute, earning another nod; she got off the couch so Erin could lie flat on her stomach, then straddled her, making sure not to put too much weight on her as she dribbled more oil onto her back, then went on with the massage, Erin letting out a loud groan when she found an especially tense muscle.

“Hurts?” Holtzmann asked at once, stopping immediately; Erin mumbled “no, go on”, and she continued, glad that Erin couldn’t see her face, the noises the physicist was making turning her on quite a bit.

_Keep it in your pants, Holtz,_ she scolded herself, _she told you she’s not in the mood, and it’s no surprise after the day she’s had, the poor thing._

Giving her best to ignore the heat between her legs, she kept up the massage, until Erin had relaxed noticeably; deciding that the physicist’s back and shoulders had been sufficiently massaged, Holtzmann moved down to her feet, starting on the right one and earning another long groan, the noise shooting right into her groin.

Again she told herself that first and foremost, she had to make feel Erin better, moving on to the left foot; and the moment she got done with that and lowered it back onto her lap, Erin suddenly turned and sat up, giving her a look she only could describe as heated.

“I might not have been in the mood when you started this”, she said, an audible tremble in her voice, “but I am now. I’m so turned on Holtz.”

Holtzmann just had time to grin in surprise and delight, then Erin practically pounced her, ending up in her lap as she kissed her deeply; it was quite fortunate, the engineer though to herself, that her girlfriend was topless already, cupping her breasts with her hands and earning another groan when she ran her thumbs over the already hardened nipples.

“Holtz”, Erin practically whimpered when the blonde pulled back from the kiss to suck at her neck, not even caring that she’d leave a visible hickey, “I need you to touch me. Now, _please_.”

Holtzmann was happy to oblige, sliding one of her hands down the physicist’s body until she could open her pants, her own arousal only growing when Erin’s hips twitched noticeably the moment she slid her hand inside the other woman’s pants, even though she hadn’t even touched her properly yet.

When she did make contact, she was glad they weren’t kissing at this particular moment, because Erin grit her teeth so hard that her jaw muscles worked visibly beneath the skin, throwing her head back in her neck as she let out a loud, drawn-out groan, Holtzmann surprised and turned on at how soaked her girlfriend was.

“That really did turn you on, didn’t it”, she mumbled, biting down on Erin’s neck and earning another groan, mixed with a bit of a yelp this time; all it took was a few brief movements of her finger, and Erin shuddered as she came, moaning “oh God Hooooltz”, clinging tightly to the engineer, groaning again when Holtzmann slowed down her movements and pulled her hand back.

“I don’t think I ever… got done that quickly”, the physicist mumbled once she could speak again, blushing a bit, and swatting lightly at Holtzmann when the engineer gave her a shit-eating grin in response, “that massage really got me going.”

“I couldn’t tell”, Holtzmann teased, earning another swat which made her chuckle; then, Erin kept her from making another inappropriate comment by kissing her deeply, moving to unbutton her shirt a moment later, a hint of mischief in her eyes when she pulled back to look at the blonde.

“You know”, she almost purred, sending a shiver up and down Holtzmann’s spine, “I’ve always been a big fan of equal opportunity.”

She yanked Holtzmann’s shirt down, then kissed her again, pressing herself against her, and not long after, Holtzmann got to experience how much exactly she had managed to get Erin in the mood, the physicist rewarding her quite thoroughly for how good she had made her feel.

 

_19\. Give Erin a PROPER massage oil and all_


	20. Ham-Fisted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming around the bend with this folks...
> 
> By the way, I hope whichever anon sent me this prompt is proud of the fact that this has undoubtedly reserved a nice suite for me in hell.
> 
> Hold onto your butts...

It’s not enough.

They’ve been going at it for at least forty minutes. It’s Friday night and Netflix and chill on Erin’s couch has now turned into nudity and sex on Erin’s bed.

Erin has already gotten Holtzmann off twice with her mouth, a rarity in their relationship as the engineer almost always takes care of Erin first. But the physicist is in a rare mood tonight. She needed to see her girlfriend writhing under her, screaming her name as soon as possible. She needed to taste her.

But now it’s her turn, and while she’s enjoying everything Holtzmann is doing to to her, she’s nowhere near close to coming.

She feels oddly empty.

Erin lets loose a frustrated groan as Holtz sucks on her clit. Her mind wanders. And remembers something at the very bottom of her list she thought she’d never actually want to try. Something she never thought she’d be brave enough to ask for.

But she _needs_ it tonight.

“Holtzmann?” Erin’s voice is shaky, both from desire and nervousness.

“Yeah babe?” The engineer pops her head up from between Erin’s legs, her upper lip wet. The physicist finds that oddly hot.

“I’m sorry, but this isn’t really working right now.” Erin continues quickly before her girlfriend can pout. “But I think something on my list might.”

“Oh reallllllly? Do tell.”

Erin takes a deep breath.

“I want you to fist me.”

Holtzmann’s eyes go wide, her mouth hangs open. It’s the first time Erin can remember her being this speechless.

“Holtz?”

“Holy fucking shit, are you sure? I mean, have you ever done it before?”

“No. But I want to try.” Erin licks her lips. “I want all of you inside me Holtz.”

The blonde closes her eyes and groans.

“Fuck, babe.”

Holtzmann climbs up the bed so she’s parallel to her girlfriend, kissing her passionately. She trails her hand down Erin’s stomach.

“If you really want to do this I need to get you ready ok? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Holtzmann enters her with two fingers, slowly moving them inside of her. Erin moans breathily. It feels good, but she knows she needs more. It’s almost as if Holtz can hear her thoughts, adding a third finger after a few moments.

“Have you down this before - to someone else I mean?” Erin breathes against Holtzmann’s lips.

“A couple times.” Holtzmann moves to kiss Erin behind her ear, making the physicist squirm. “All I’m focused on right now is you babe, and making you feel good.”

As Holtzmann moves her fingers inside Erin at a deliberate pace, she begins to spread them ever so slightly. Each thrust elicits a corresponding moan from her. When the physicist begins to thrust her hips in time to Holtz’s fingers, the blonde whispers wetly into her ear.

“You want this baby? Are you ready for me to be totally inside you?”

“God yesss Holtz. I need it. I need it so bad.”

The engineer plants a light kiss on Erin’s nose as she slowly withdraws her fingers from inside her. Holtzmann smiles when her girlfriend grunts in response.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back shortly E. I gotta get these magic fingers lubed up for ya.” Holtzmann leans back on her knees and wiggles the fingers on her right hand before reaching over and getting the tube of lubricant from Erin’s nightstand drawer.

The physicist watches as Holtz slathers her hand from the tips of her fingers up past her wrist. She’s thankful that despite the fact Holtzmann’s hands are calloused from frequent use in the lab, her fingers are slim and her wrist slender. But at this point Erin is so beyond wanting this she could care less about the size of her girlfriend’s hands.

“Holtz…”

“Coming babe. Or should I say, you’ll be coming shortly. I hope.”

Holtzmann lies down next to Erin and kisses her propped up on her elbows, careful not to wipe the lube off on her hand by accident. As the blonde’s tongue enters her girlfriend’s mouth, she positions her fingers at Erin’s entrance.

“Tell me if this hurts or feels uncomfortable. Promise me.” Holtz breathes against Erin’s lips, her eyes full of concern.

“I promise. Please Holtzmann. I need you inside of me.”

Holtz enters her with three fingers, Erin gripping the engineer’s back as she feels the cool sensation of the lube inside of her. The physicist senses Holtzmann twisting her hand inside of her so her knuckles are facing down toward the bed.

“Ready baby?”

“Please Holtz, please.”

Holtzmann adds a fourth finger and Erin flinches.

“Relax Erin. Look at me.”

Erin opens her clenched eyelids to look up at Holtzmann’s face, her bright blue eyes shining.

“Breathe with me. Ok honey? Just breathe.”

Holtzmann leans forward so their foreheads are touching. Erin closes her eyes again and matches the pace of Holtz’s deep breaths. It takes a minute, but once she’s more relaxed, Holtzmann pushes her hand forward, her thumb moving inside of her as well.

“Shit, oh god.”

It hurts, but Erin feels a fullness like she’s never experienced before. She digs her nails into Holtzmann’s back when the engineer twists her hand, the movement resulting in it being all the way inside of her.

“Babe?”

“Oh fuck Holtz.”

“Do you want me to -”

Erin feels stretched but the pain _feels so good_ somehow. The very act of Holtzmann putting her fist inside of her has brought her to the edge.

“Just move a little. Oh Jesus, I’m so close to coming, oh god…”

Holtzmann twists her wrist slightly and she shatters.

Erin bites down on Holtzmann’s bare shoulder as she comes, the resulting groan from the engineer telling her she broke the skin, but she doesn’t care. She’s never whited out from an orgasm, but she does now, the intensity causing her to babble a mix of swear words and screams so loud she’s shocked the police aren’t banging on the front door.

She finally reclaims some of her senses when the trembling of almost every muscle below her waist has mostly ceased. Erin opens her eyes to see Holtzmann looking somewhat worried above her.

“Baby? Are you ok?”

“Fuck Holtzmann. That was intense. I’m not sure I’ll be able to move the rest of the night.”

“S’ok, I can carry you to the bathroom so you can brush your teeth my love.” Holtzmann’s toothy grin turns suddenly serious.

“I um, I need to pull out of you. I’ll be as gentle as possible but -”

“I know you will Holtzy. Go ahead.”

The engineer leans down to capture Erin’s lips in a slow kiss as she gradually twists and pulls her hand out from inside her. Erin makes a strangled noise in the back of her throat, the resulting stretching and subsequent feeling of emptiness feeling painful and fulfilling at the same time.

“Sorry baby, sorry.”

Holtzmann pulls Erin to her, the physicist resting her head on the younger woman’s bare breasts. They cuddle contentedly until Erin lifts her head up slightly.

“Holtz?”

“Yeah Erin?”

“Don’t you dare wipe your hand off on my comforter.”

“No worries, I learned my lesson last time.”

  1. _Have Holtz fist me_



 


	21. Packing Heat

Erin couldn’t get any work done, and it was her own fault.

It had seemed like such a good idea when she had suggested it in the morning, but now, she lamented her lack of foresight; she should have known, she thought to herself, should have known that she wouldn’t be able to focus with the knowledge of what Holtzmann was hiding.

The engineer was hiding it well, at least, neither Abby, nor Patty having noticed a thing so far; wisely, Holtzmann had put on somewhat baggy pants after Erin had made her suggestion, and so, if one didn’t know what to look for, it was almost impossible to notice, and Erin was quite glad about this.

She didn’t want to imagine the shit Abby or Patty might have given them, had they realized what Holtzmann was hiding in her pants.

It had been bad enough when they had come to work the Monday after Holtzmann had taken care of the latest item on her list – she still had been sore from that certain activity, and had walked a bit stiff, and Abby had taken one look at her and had asked her in an incredulous tone if they had done it all weekend long, and had rolled her eyes at the blush which had coloured Erin’s cheeks in response.

This morning though, she hadn’t felt sore anymore when she had woken up, and so, she had made her suggestion; and Holtzmann had been more than happy to oblige.

Again, Erin found her eyes drawn to the engineer’s crotch as the blonde half walked, half danced past her, to one of her workbenches; perhaps, the physicist thought to herself, it would have been smarter to do her work in the downstairs office area for the day, but then, she would have been away from Holtzmann the whole day, and that wasn’t what she’d had in mind when she had told Holtz what she wanted her to do.

As if she was reading her mind, Holtzmann thrusted her hips in Erin’s general direction, and the physicist blushed brightly, clearing her throat as she tried to focus on her whiteboard once more… but she could see Holtzmann dancing from the corner of her eye, and there was distinctively more hip movement involved than usual.

_She’s totally doing that on purpose,_ Erin thought to herself, her gaze drifting from her equations to the dancing engineer yet again, _Holtzmann, you little shit. But it is my own fault for asking her to do this, I should have known she’d act like this._

She held back a sigh, using quite a bit of willpower to move her eyes away from the blonde’s dancing form; she lasted for a full two minutes, then just had to look at Holtzmann again, swallowing heavily when the engineer noticed her look and winked – before she thrust her hips forward again, and Erin felt a jolt go right between her legs, nearly rolling her eyes at herself.

_Jesus, Erin. You act like a horny teenager._

“You’re enjoying this way too much”, she accused out loud, giving Holtzmann a stern look; the engineer opened her eyes wide in reply and let out a “whaaaaat”, Erin giggling in response and shaking her head, quickly clearing her throat and acting all studious when Abby came upstairs moments later, letting them know that Patty and she were heading out for the day, Erin a bit startled to realize how much time had passed – and how little she had accomplished that day.

“Well, well, well”, Holtzmann said the moment they had heard the front door close downstairs, “now it’s just the two of us. Think you can hold on until we get home, or you wanna get going right here?”

“Here”, Erin replied at once, forgetting all warnings Patty had given them about doing nasty things in the firehouse, heat running through her body when she saw the smirk which curled Holtzmann’s lips in response.

Without another word, Holtzmann practically marched over to her, wrapping one arm around her waist and entangling the other in her hair; she pulled her closer, letting her feel what she had been hiding in her pants all day, and kissed her deeply, Erin returning the kiss at once and pressing herself against the engineer, unable to hold back a moan when she felt the hardness against her stomach.

“Wait”, she breathed when she felt Holtzmann’s hand move to the buttons of her blouse, the engineer pulling back to give her a questioning look; Erin smirked at her in response, then reached behind herself and pulled the top drawer of her desk open, Holtzmann grinning when the physicist pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

“For some extra fun”, the redhead told her girlfriend, then added what exactly she wanted to do; and Holtzmann responded quickly, by making room on Erin’s desk with one swipe of her arm, the physicist not even caring that a bunch of her notebooks and papers ended up on the floor.

Feeling _quite_ excited, Erin turned so her back was to Holtzmann, her breath hitching when the engineer cuffed her wrists behind her; she already felt turned on beyond reason, and that only grew when Holtzmann placed one hand on her back and pushed, until she was bent over the desk, shuddering when she heard the engineer open her pants.

“Just a moment, babe”, Holtzmann murmured, reaching for the lube she wisely had placed within reach with her other hand, “gonna get ready for you, alright?”

“Don’t make me wait too long”, Erin breathed, letting out a moan when Holtzmann reacted by moving up her skirt, then running one finger through her already soaked folds, the blonde quite delighted to see that her girlfriend had gone commando again, in preparation for having her pack all day.

“Tell me if it gets uncomfortable, okay”, she told the taller woman, carelessly tossing the lube aside; Erin nodded, groaning when she felt Holtz position at the toy at her entrance.

Mindful of the fact that this was a new position to use the strap-on in, Holtzmann pushed forward slowly, noticing how Erin clenched her hands into fists; she moaned in what sounded like pleasure and not pain though, and when Holtz asked if it was alright, she gave a quick nod, breathing noticeably heavier by the time the engineer had pushed the toy all the way in.

“Give me a minute”, she brought out when Holtzmann asked again if she was okay, another moan escaping her afterwards, a few heavy breaths needed before she could go on, “okay… do it Holtz, please.”

Holtzmann responded by starting to move slowly, one of her hands on Erin’s hip, the other on her back; it didn’t take long until the physicist pressed out “God, faster” through grit teeth, and the engineer gladly obliged, the moans Erin was letting out going right between her legs and making her feel quite hot, as well.

Erin moaned again, hands clenching into tight fists once more when Holtzmann sped up further; and not long after that, she cried out as she came, shuddering beneath the engineer’s hands, the way she moaned “God Holtz yes” after her first rather loud cry making the blonde tingle all over.

They both had been so focused on each other and on what Holtzmann was doing to Erin that they hadn’t heard the footsteps come up the stairs, and only realized that Abby was there when the researcher let out a cry of “Oh, come on!”.

“Eep!” Erin squeaked, eyes going wide, all too aware of how they had to look – here she stood, bent over her desk, hands cuffed behind her back, her skirt pushed up and Holtz standing so close behind her that it was impossible to misinterpret the sight.

“Jesus”, Abby said, shaking her head before she covered her eyes, “I think my hair just went white again. Erin! Are those _handcuffs_?! Who are you and where’s my timid shy friend!”

“That version of my lovely hot stuff has been gone for a while now”, Holtzmann snickered, ignoring it when Erin hissed “Holtzmann” at her; shaking her head again, Abby kept her hand in front of her eyes until she had turned her back on the couple, refusing to look at them as she replied.

“Yeah, obviously”, she said dryly, Erin blushing deeply, “just be glad it was me and not Patty who caught you. She’d kick your asses. Jesus Christ, this is what I get for forgetting my book…”

She kept muttering to herself as she walked down the stairs again, neither Erin, nor Holtzmann moving a muscle until they heard the door fall close again; then, Holtzmann snickered as she carefully pulled out of the physicist, Erin unable to hold back a smile as well while the blonde unlocked the handcuffs and she then straightened up again.

“You know”, she mumbled, “Abby’s certainly not coming back here tonight, and I imagine she’s warning Patty right now about she walked in on. So… You want some payback?”

All Holtzmann could do was nod and grin, and just like Erin had predicted, nobody walked in on them this time when she made sure that Holtzmann would feel just as satisfied as she did.


	22. Remotely Hot

Holtzmann would realize too late she did this to herself.

She had been shopping online a couple weeks prior with Erin to find some additional bedroom accoutrements. They’d found a pair of panties with a bullet vibrator inside controlled by a small remote. Erin agreed to the purchase as long as Holtz was the first person to wear them - at Erin’s time and place of her choosing

Holtzmann had eagerly agreed. The discretely wrapped package had arrived at Erin’s apartment over a week ago and the physicist still hadn’t decided when she wanted it to make its public debut. Holtz had almost forgotten all about it.

The couple was in the midst of getting ready for a formal at the mayor’s mansion. As much as Holtzmann hated such large public functions, she’d learnt to make the most of them - she’d have as many free drinks and hors d'oeuvres as she could handle and burn off her excess energy by cutting a rug on the dance floor with her beautiful girlfriend.

Erin walked in from the bathroom freshly showered, clad only in a towel. Holtzmann was so busy licking her lips and visualizing what she wanted to do to the physicist she completely missed the object Erin had thrown on the bed in front of her.

“Time for some fun tonight Holtzy.”

Confused, Holtzmann looked down at what Erin had just tossed on top of her comforter.

It was the panties with the vibrator inside.

“Tonight?” The engineer cringed at how squeaky her voice had gotten. “But there will be so many people there. Important people!”

“Well you’ll just have to control yourself, won’t you?”

Erin pressed the remote that she was holding. The panties started to vibrate on the bed.

Holtzmann swallowed.

_Shit._

\---

“What the hell is wrong with your crazy ass?”

Holtzmann had been fidgeting nervously ever since she had pulled the Ecto-1 out of the driveway. Erin had not even touched the remote yet, and this was causing the engineer undue stress. She had no idea when her girlfriend would touch that button. She just hoped it wasn’t at a crucial moment.

Currently Patty was looking at her like she had two heads. She spied Erin staring at her with a mischievous grin over her colleague’s shoulder.

“I’m fine Pattycakes. I’m just a little under the weather.”

“Well don’t breathe on me too hard baby. Patty doesn’t want to get sick right now.”

The historian shook her head as she walked away. Erin took the opportunity to saunter up to her girlfriend, shaking her hips with a purpose in the sleek strapless black dress she was wearing.

“Holtzyyyyy,” Erin purred as she pulled out the purple tie that Holtzmann had tucked into the black vest the blonde was wearing under her suit jacket. She felt her mouth go dry as Erin began to stroke the tie seductively.

“Y-yes Erin?”

“I’m thirsty. Get me a drink.” The physicist gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and turned and walked away. Holtzmann tried not to look at the way the dress fit snugly on her girlfriend’s ass. She couldn’t help a small groan from escaping her lips.

Holtzmann hurried over to the bar and ordered two gin and tonics.

_Maybe I can convince her to take care of me in the bathroom or something so I don’t embarrass myself in front of -_

A strong pulse against her clit broke the engineer’s concentration.

“Shit!” Holtzmann yelped, gripping the edge of the bar so hard her knuckles were white.

The bartender returned with her drinks, an odd look on his face.

“Something a matter lady?”

“No. Noooooo. I’mmm just peachyyyyyy. Hnghhh.”

The bartender put the drinks down on the bar in front of Holtzmann with a raised eyebrow. The engineer heard him mumble something under his breath as he walked to the other end of the bar. She was too distracted to care, the vibrator still buzzing in her pants at a steady pace.

Holtzmann looked across the ballroom to see Erin leaned up against the wall, a huge smirk on her face. She wiggled the small remote before pressing its button, giving Holtz a reprieve. The blonde walked across the room on unsteady legs, shocked she hadn’t dropped one or both of the drinks on the floor. Even though the vibrator was off, she could still feel her clit pulsing from the stimulation.

“Goddammit Erin,” Holtzmann said under her breath as she handed her girlfriend one of the drinks.

“What?” Erin gave her best innocent smile, licking the rim of her glass before taking a sip.

Holtzmann downed her gin and tonic in two gulps. She tried to get her breathing under control, knowing that Erin could press the button again at any moment. She was so keyed up from both the action of the vibrator and the fact that this was all going on in a very public place she suspected she wouldn’t last long the next time her girlfriend decided to turn the toy on.

Erin was stroking her back in slow, small circles. Holtzmann felt light-headed. She heard Erin put her now empty glass on the ledge behind her right before leaning in and whispering huskily in her ear.

“Let’s go dance Holtzy.” The engineer swallowed as Erin offered her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. They mingled with several other couples swaying to the song the five-piece band was playing. Erin wrapped her arms around Holtzmann’s shoulders, the blonde in turn gripping her girlfriend’s waist.

Holtzmann realized a moment too late Erin had the remote in the clasped fingers behind her neck. A strong pulse rocked her so hard she thrust her hips forward, almost driving the physicist backward.

“Now, now Holtzy.” Erin whispered in the younger woman’s ear. “Just dance with me and enjoy the ride.”

“Erin -” Holtzmann stuttered. She felt like her clit was on fire, the pulsing of the vibrator making everything below her waist feel like jelly.

“Rest your head on my shoulder honey.”

Holtzmann had barely put her head on the physicist’s shoulder before Erin used the remote to increase the tempo. The engineer buried her face into her girlfriend’s neck and moaned. She gripped Erin’s hips tighter, worried her legs would give out.

Erin moved her hips in time to the music, giving the impression the couple was enjoying dancing close to one another. Holtzmann hazily lifted her head from Erin’s neck and rested her chin on the physicist’s shoulder. She closed her eyes, intent on riding out her impending orgasm as quietly as possible.

“Are you going to come Holtzmann? Right here, right now?”

Erin whispered hotly in Holtz’s ear. The engineer let a low groan escape her gritted teeth. She could feel her legs start to tremble, a familiar feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck...” Holtzmann panted, hoping to god none of the couples nearby could hear her.

She could sense Erin smiling against her ear.

“Come for me Jillian.”

Holtzmann thrust her hips against Erin as she felt her climax beginning to course through her body. She again moved to bury her head in the physicist’s neck as she whimpered.

“Jesus Erin, I’m coming, oh god I’m coming…”

The engineer had no idea how she didn’t fall over, taking Erin down with her. She waited until her orgasm had finished surging through her body before lifting her sweaty brow off of Erin’s shoulder.

Erin smirked as she emphatically pressed the remote, turning the vibrator off.

The two women slowly swayed to the music, still attempting to masquerade as a couple lost in one another while dancing. As soon as the song finished, Holtzmann’s eyes flashed red hot.

“You’re gonna pay for that Gilbert.”

Holtzmann grabbed Erin’s hand and led her off the dance floor.

“Holtzmann!” Erin hissed. “Where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see.” The engineer tugged her girlfriend’s hand as they made their way to a set of french doors partially concealed by heavy red curtains in the back of the ballroom. Holtzmann looked behind her before opening one of the doors, pulling Erin through before stepping in and closing the door behind them.

Erin stepped out into a private balcony. She immediately rubbed her bare upper arms, it being a rather brisk April evening.

“Holtz, isn’t it a little cold to be out here?”

“I’ll warm you up in short order. Now I need you to sit down over there.” Holtzmann gently pushed Erin’s back toward an outdoor chair next to a small patio table.

The physicist kicked her black pumps off before sitting down in the chair. She felt her temperature rising as Holtzmann stood above her, licking her lips while looking her up and down.”

“Holtz -”

The blonde dropped to her knees, not caring if she got her impeccably tailored dress pants dirty. She roughly yanked Erin’s dress up past her waist and proceeded to lean forward and lick her through her lacy black panties.

“Oh Holtzzzz…” Erin laced her hands through her girlfriend’s hair and leaned back in the chair.

“God, you’re so wet baby. I guess making me come like that really turned you on, eh?”

Holtzmann lifted her head up to wink at Erin before pulling her panties off and moving each of the physicist’s legs to rest atop her shoulders. She lightly blew on Erin’s now naked center.

“Please….”

Erin made a strangled noise at the back of her throat as Holtzmann flicked her clit with her tongue. The engineer popped her head up between Erin’s legs again and raised her eyebrow.

“You're gonna need to be quieter than that babe unless you want the mayor and all his friends to come out here and see me eating you out.”

With that Holtzmann lowered her head and placed her lips around Erin’s clit and sucked, the physicist putting her hand into her mouth to quiet the moan that threatened to escape her lips. After several minutes of Holtz using her tongue to bring the physicist to the edge, she stopped and climbed up to plant an opened mouthed kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. Erin groaned when she tasted herself on Holtzmann’s tongue.

“You still got the remote baby?”

Still on her knees, Holtzmann trailed her hand down Erin’s stomach, lightly massaging her entrance with two fingers.

“Y-yes. It’s in my bra.”

“Turn it on. I want to feel it while I’m fucking you.”

Erin managed to fish the remote out of her bra and press the button right as Holtzmann pushed her two fingers inside her.

“Shit.”

“Fuck.”

Erin wrapped her legs around Holtzmann’s waist as the engineer pumped her fingers at a steady pace. Holtzmann began thrusting in hips in tandem, the vibrator inside her pants already bringing her close to finishing. The blonde used her other arm to support herself by gripping the top of the chair, Erin running her hands through her girlfriend’s hair.

“God, Holtzy. I’m so close.”

“Me too baby, me too. I’m -”

Erin leaned forward and captured Holtzman’s lips with her own, moaning into the engineer's mouth as she shuddered and came. Holtzmann followed not long after, burying her face into Erin’s neck as her second orgasm of the night took over her body.

Once she had some semblance of mind, Erin pressed the button on the remote to turn the vibrator off, a strangled cry escaping Holtzmann’s lips after the stimulation was over. The engineer lifted her head up to press her sweaty forehead against Erin’s, both women still breathing heavy and trembling.

“Wow Erin. That was fucking hot.”

“Yeah -”

The couple’s heads snapped up when they heard one of the doors to the balcony open up.

“Shit shit shit!” Holtzmann whispered, grabbing Erin’s panties off the ground before pulling both herself and the physicist upright. Erin managed to grab her shoes before Holtzmann pushed the two of them behind a group of tall bushes that lined the edge of the balcony.

“Erin? Holtzmann? Y’all out here?”

“Oh crap, it’s Patty.”

“Shh, Erin. She’ll hear!”

The couple held their collective breaths as Patty peered around the balcony searching for them. Seemingly satisfied they weren’t there, she turned around and headed back to the entrance. Holtzmann let out a quiet sigh of relief.

Right before she opened the door, Patty turned to look over her shoulder.

“I know you nasty women are hiding behind the bushes. It smells like sex out here. Y’all need some help.”

With that Patty exited.

“She’s gonna kill us soon Holtz.”

“Eh, at least she’ll make it quick. I hope.”

  1. _Use a remote controlled vibrator._



 


	23. Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo everyone, Dreamshaper here! So, here we are with the last chapter of this ride. And what a wild ride it has been - I wrote more smut in the weeks my dearest Holtzbro and I worked on this than my whole previous life combined HA. We had fun though, and hopefully, you had too reading this! Stay tuned for the next Holtzbro collab ;D

Erin kept telling herself that she shouldn’t be worried. 

She kept telling herself, over and over, but it didn’t quite work out; her anxiety got the better of her more often than not, and did so in this case, too, making her toss and turn at night as millions of unpleasant scenarios ran through her mind.

Part of her knew that she was overreacting, and probably making things bigger and more dramatic than they actually were; still she couldn’t help herself, and the feeling that something was wrong grew each time Holtzmann unknowingly did something to feed it.

Holtzmann had been oddly distant the past few days, ever since the event the mayor had hosted; even when they were making out on the couch, Holtzmann seemed distracted somehow, and more and more, Erin found herself wondering if perhaps, the engineer had grown bored with her and was just looking for a way to get out of the relationship.

It seemed that they were done with the list, and perhaps, Erin thought to herself in the darkest hours of the night, that was why Holtzmann was getting bored with her now; they still had sex, and the engineer seemed happy enough with her, but still there were the moments during which she appeared distant and distracted, and it made Erin worry.

She found herself wondering what she would do, should Holtzmann tell her that she wanted to break up; the mere thought made her heart clench up, and she knew that she wouldn’t be able to continue working with the engineer, should this really happen. 

She’d have to leave the Ghostbusters, she thought to herself as she laid awake in the night, Holtzmann snoring soundly next to her, and find some other place to work; because it wouldn’t be fair to ask the engineer to go, and she knew the team needed Holtz more than they needed her, with the engineer building and maintaining all their gear and weapons.

_ Stop _ , she strictly told herself, rolling over so she could look at Holtzmann,  _ you have nothing to worry about. You know you have nothing to worry about. She wouldn’t do this to you, and she’s not getting bored with you. _

Had she been anyone else, she simply would have asked; she was Erin Gilbert though, and so, she stewed in her self-doubts and anxiety, even her sleep plagued by the negative thoughts as unsettling images haunted her dreams, until the alarm clock tore her out of her slumber again, after barely enough sleep to let her function during the day.

She yawned heartily several times as Holtzmann and she got ready for work, earning worried looks from her girlfriend; finally, after the fourth enormous yawn, the engineer asked “You okay, babe?”, and Erin forced herself to smile and nod, not letting any of her worries show through her voice when she replied.

“Just fine”, she let the engineer know, “I didn’t sleep very well, but a bit of coffee should fix that.”

“Good”, Holtzmann smiled, unaware of the treacherous anxious voice whispering in her girlfriend’s mind as she put both arms around her and kissed her briefly, but gently, “because I’m planning to the final item of my list tonight, and you better be awake for that.”

Erin made herself smile at that, and nod, and hid all too well how the words “final item” made her heart tight with fear. 

* * *

She had been staring at the same equation in her notebook for the last half hour. But Erin couldn’t decide if she was stuck due to the fact she was exhausted or that her inner turmoil made her stomach feel as if it was being tied up in knots.

“Eeeeeerinnnnn.”

The physicist was roused by the voice of her girlfriend, who was extending a fresh mug of coffee in her outstretched hand.

“You still looked kinda wiped, so I brewed a fresh cup of coffee for ya. Just how you like it - two sugars, no cream.”

“You’re too sweet Holtzy.” Erin managed a weak smile as she brought the mug up to her lips.  _ She’s buttering you up for later, for the big let-down… _

“Well I can’t have ya falling asleep on me tonight. Nope, that won’t do. I need you to be able to pay attention to me.” With that Holtzmann, kissed Erin on the forehead, winked and bounded back up the stairs.

As soon as she knew Holtzmann was back in the lab, Erin put her mug down on her desk and rubbed her temples.

_ This may be the longest day of my life. _

* * *

“We’re just going to have a quick drink before we head off to the main event ok babe?”

Erin looked at the way Holtzmann was beaming when she spoke to her, the feel of the engineer’s hand in her own as the women walked down the street together.  _ How could I even think she’s breaking up with me?  _ Still, she noticed the younger woman was more fidgety than normal and kept looking at her cell phone when she thought Erin wasn’t paying attention.

_ Chill, Gilbert. _

“And hereeeeee we are!”

Erin looked up to see they were in front of a bar. A somewhat familiar one at that.

“Holtz, we haven’t been here since…”

“The night we kissed for the first time after awkwardly flirting all evening? Yup, this is the place. Thought it might not be a bad idea for a stroll through memory lane. After you, beautiful.” Holtzmann opened the door and bowed, allowing Erin to enter the bar before her.

Erin couldn’t help but smile as the memories came flooding back. The fry Holtzmann had accidentally stuck up her nose. Falling on top of the blonde while on the dance floor. The feel of the younger woman’s hands on her breasts as she tried to wipe the spilled drink off her blouse, moments before she leaned in and…

The physicist shook her head.  _ We were such dorks in love. I mean are. What the hell is wrong with me? _

Holtzmann led Erin gently by the elbow to a booth against the wall with a “reserved” sign on the table. “It’s the same booth we sat in that night. I asked them to hold it, just for us.” Holtz placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s lips as they slid in the booth together, their hands intertwined on the table.

“That was the best weekend of my life. Well so far I mean.” Holtzmann murmured quietly against Erin’s lips before moving in to kiss her again. 

“Mine too,” Erin said quietly after they broke apart.

“I promise I won’t cause the napkin dispenser to catch on fire this time though.” Holtzmann winked before squeezing Erin’s hand. 

* * *

Holtzmann did keep her promise and did not set the napkin dispenser - or anything else - on fire; she still appeared distracted as they had their drinks though, glancing at her phone every now and then, and even though Erin for the moment had managed to convince herself that the engineer wasn’t about to break up with her, she found herself worrying again, wondering why the blonde kept acting like this.

She didn’t dare to ask though, and didn’t comment, either; instead she smiled whenever Holtzmann looked at her, even though her stomach was still in knots, and told herself that Holtzmann had barely let go of her hand all evening - certainly, the blonde wouldn’t be so eager to touch her if she wanted to break up with her.

_ Stop thinking she’s gonna break up with you,  _ Erin scolded herself,  _ just look at how happy she looks! She wouldn’t take you here and look this happy if she wanted to break up with you. _

“Alright!” Holtzmann interrupted her thoughts, downing the last little sip of her drink after another glance at her phone, “ready for the main event?”

“I think so?” Erin gave back, earning a bright smile from the blonde; she got up from her seat and held her hand out to Erin, the physicist smiling back at her as they left the bar, the engineer flagging down a taxi.

“Yikes!” she then let out as one of the yellow cabs stopped next to them, “just a minute, hot stuff. It’s a surprise where we’re going.”

“Okay?” Erin replied, watching how Holtz got in first and spoke to the cab driver; after a minute, she called out to her that she could get in, raising an eyebrow when Holtzmann held up a long black cloth she’d pulled from her pocket.

“Surprise”, the engineer repeated, smirking, “I had to explain to the nice man driving this cab that I’m not kidnapping you to do unspeakable things to you a la Criminal Minds. I mean, I might do these things later on, but I sure hope you’ll enjoy them.”

“Holtzmann”, Erin said with a pointed look at the cab driver, who was clearing his throat, “I’m fairly certain I will, but can we not discuss them in front of the driver?”

Holtzmann just grinned toothily, then used the cloth to blindfold her; Erin felt a bit weird, doing this in front of the total stranger who was driving, but he didn’t seem all too fazed, and so she just sat still and waited, Holtzmann holding her hand the whole time, making the darkness which now surrounded her easier to handle.

At least, the drive didn’t take long, and shortly after they had gotten into the cab, the cabby asked “This okay?”; she heard Holtzmann confirm, then the blonde helped her out of the taxi and led the way, warning Erin about upcoming steps, making her wonder where her girlfriend had taken her only increase.

She heard a door open, then her heels clicked on what she supposed was a hallway; another door opened, then Holtzmann said “Okay, careful” as she removed the blindfold, Erin blinking at the sudden light, her eyes going wide moments later.

They were in the lab at Higgins, she realized at once, where Holtzmann and she had met for the very first time; it was far from as cluttered as it had been when she had been there to yell at Abby, and the few workbenches which had remained had been pushed up against the walls, making room in the middle of the lab.

The space had been taken up by a table covered with white tablecloth, two chairs readied, candles burning on the table’s surface; and apart from the candles, there were plates of food, hidden beneath silver dish covers, a bottle of wine and two glasses waiting along with the food.

“Holtz”, Erin started, surprised, turning to look at her girlfriend, only to fall silent when she saw that Holtzmann had gone down on one knee, looking nervous, but happy, her words coming out fast and in a slightly stilted tone when she began to talk, Erin’s eyes going wide again at what she was saying.

“I never thought I’d have friends, or a family”, Holtzmann told her, “until I met Abby, and then you guys. And even then I never thought I’d find the one person who’d be able to… deal with me, on my bad days as well as on my good ones. I know I can be somewhat annoying and eccentric and weird, and so, I told myself that I should be happy with what I have now. But then we kissed, and things became so good between us, so perfect and I love you and you love me back and that makes me so happy. I don’t ever want to be without you again in my life so… willyoumarryme?”

Erin blinked. She couldn’t believe she doubted this woman’s love for her. She felt terrible. She looked at the eagerness in Holtz’s bright blue eyes, now somewhat watery, her beautiful smile, her adorable dimples.  _ I am the luckiest woman in the whole world…. _

“Erin?”

The physicist snapped out of it, realizing that Holtzmann was still down one knee, now with a somewhat worried look on her face.

“Oh god Holtzmann - did you even have to ask? Yes! Yes, of course I’ll marry you! I love you so much…”

At those words the engineer sprung up, pulling Erin to her before kissing her passionately. Erin threaded her hands through Holtzmann’s curls, returning the kiss with equal fervor. 

When they parted, both women’s eyes were misty, overwhelmed by their collective happiness.

“Oh! I almost forgot. Gotta make it official…” Holtzmann stuck her hand into one of the inside pockets of her leather jacket and presented Erin with a small box tied with a tweed ribbon.

“Tweed Holtzy?”

“Only for you my dear. Open it.”

Erin carefully untied the ribbon, gasping when the opened the lid of the box.

“Holtz! It’s...beautiful…”

Nestled inside the tiny box was a silver ring, studded with several small colorful gemstones.

“It was my grandmother’s. One of the only things I have that was hers. I know she would’ve loved you. I had Abby figure out your ring size so it would fit. May I?”

Erin nodded, too overcome with emotion to speak. Holtzmann carefully removed the ring from the box and slipped it on Erin’s finger. 

“I love you Erin Gilbert.”

“I love you too Jillian Holtzmann”

* * *

“Well they should almost be done with dinner now. Unless things didn’t go well. But I’m sure we would’ve gotten a sad text from Holtzy if things went south sooooooo…”

Abby and Patty made their way down the hallway at Higgins, grins plastered on their faces. It was Abby who managed to help Holtzmann sneak into Higgins, still having a key to the school (and a few former colleagues that were willing to help). Patty set up the dinner for the two women, more than happy to attempt to make this evening as special for Erin and Holtzmann as possible.

“Ok here we are…”

Abby knocked on the door to her old lab, squealing in anticipation. After a moment, she knocked again. When there was still no response, she turned to Patty and shrugged.

“Maybe they left already? Anyway, let’s go inside. We can clean up after them.”

Abby threw the door open.

“Wait Abby, maybe we shouldn’t go in yet…”

Upon entering the room, the two women saw the candles still burning on the dinner table, part of the meal consumed. A low groan on their right turned their heads…

...only to see Erin unclothed from the waist down lying back on one of the lab tables, Holtzmann on her knees, head between her legs.

“AH SHIT!” Abby bellowed.

“I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TWO!” Patty covered her eyes.

Erin blushed slightly, making a half hearted attempt to cover her bottom half with hands. Holtzmann on the other hand turned around to face the two women, licking her lips.

“What? I was hungry for dessert!”

“I’m so done with you nasty women!” Patty shook her head and turned to walk away, Abby following close behind.

“You’re still coming to the wedding right?”

The laughter from Erin and Holtzmann could be heard down the hallway.

  
_ 23\. Propose to Erin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks, it's the old Holtzbro (aka maschinenmensch).
> 
> I don't think either of us thought we'd have this much fun writing this. And surely we had no idea this would be as popular as it became. Thanks to all of you who read, commented and didn't send us hate mail for this travesty. And there were some prompts we didn't use for this fic which we might be holding in reserve. For a sequel? Who knows ;)
> 
> In any case, if you didn't hate us for this, you'll surely hate us for our next collaboration. Which hopefully we'll get out to you in the next week or two.
> 
> Btw you can find us respectively on Tumblr at @dreamshapers-universe and @geekmisconduct
> 
> <3


End file.
